


【cherik/EC】The Daydream

by 198406040448



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/198406040448/pseuds/198406040448
Summary: 养成系／一个豆丁E和一个成年C





	1. Chapter 1

艾瑞克第一次见到查尔斯的时候……

 

等等。

 

艾瑞克第一次见到那混蛋的时候。

 

艾瑞克今年8岁，瘦，黑，吃不饱，裤子上打着补丁（不是装酷那种），小脸倔强，脾气很臭，对这世界意见很多，但他已经学会沉默。

 

新来的生物老师据说从大城市过来，三件套穿得很讲究，口袋巾折成一字型，搭配佩斯利涡纹旋领带，第一堂课带来了器官模型，让每个学生都摸过一遍，脏器上的血管纹路精巧别致，蓝色是静脉，红色是动脉，连管壁厚度也细心的区分开了，那玩意儿在成年人看来没什么特别的，崭新的材质和色泽在老旧的桌面衬托下，一下子把一帮黜衣缩食的乡下孩子带入了电视台科教频道上才得以一见的菁英氛围，好像这帮孩子里将来会有那么一个学者或专家，这年纪的孩子还不知道什么叫无所适从，对于来自另一世界的事物，得先好好的好奇一番，但艾瑞克不，他对好东西的抵触源于自保的本能。

孩子们挤在讲台桌前，查尔斯抬头望过去，一下子就注意到在座位上岿然不动的艾瑞克，他教学经验丰富，拿过儿童心理学学位，但他已经过了刚参加工作时候的新鲜劲儿，像艾瑞克这类学生，不是单亲家庭就是父母离异，多聊两句都是冒犯，课后辅导也完全吃力不讨好，学校在其成长过程中能起的作用实在有限，长成什么样儿全凭自个儿进化，反正到了社会上，还有警察和救助机构愿意搭理他们。

下了课后查尔斯收拾课件，走出教室拐上楼梯，新奥尔良的天气还是太热了，他穿着三角套上课，出了一身辛勤的汗水，甩开外套正打算去天台透气，还没到楼梯顶楼就听见有人的声音。大概是高年级不学好的小赤佬，课间聚在一块儿抽烟，查尔斯本来要转回身了，就听见那叽叽喳喳的嬉笑里头夹杂了自己名字。

听说是纽约过来的，在英国念过博士……  
那怎么会来我们这破地儿教书……  
哎呀我是经过办公室听见肖在里头叨逼，那音量就怕外头听不见……说是这泽维尔，在原来学校犯了事，给赶出来了。  
看他斯斯文文的，能犯什么事儿啊。  
嘿，这可有意思了，听说是跟办公室的有夫之妇搞上了，人家属追杀到学校里，闹得很不好看……

得，同行相轻，他内点破事都被自个儿同事抖搂出去了。查尔斯摸摸鼻子，蹑手蹑脚的正要下楼，就看见艾瑞克往楼梯上来了。  
他朝艾瑞克点点头，艾瑞克看见他有点吓着，脆生生叫了声：泽维尔先生。  
这下楼上的孩子们也听见了，纷纷从栏杆往下看，查尔斯抬头，傻里傻气的挥手说嗨，几个学生面面相觑，查尔斯拍拍艾瑞克肩头，快步下楼，一下子就没影儿了。

艾瑞克回过头来，高年级的学长还在等他，像他这样总是落单的雏鸟是很容易被盯上的，走在回办公室路上的查尔斯想，也许是勒索午餐钱，也许是要他去偷试卷。查尔斯都走到办公室门口了，啪的拍了下脑门，决定还是上楼看看。

艾瑞克一副弱鸡样儿，高年级的学生荷尔蒙分泌旺盛，下手没轻没重的，查尔斯错过了五分钟，赶上时候看见一男孩骑在艾瑞克身上正要挥拳。

查尔斯三两句话数落了一通，几个学生流氓惯了，嬉皮笑脸的没当回事，查尔斯大手一挥，这群小狼崽就怪叫着一哄而散了。

 

时光回溯多年后艾瑞克还是觉得略诧异，因为他以后就会知道，查尔斯关怀生命的念头就跟台风地震泥石流以及乐透彩票一样，随机的。

 

查尔斯没去拉他，抱着胳膊问他还好吗，艾瑞克爬起身来，厌恶的看了他一眼。  
校园霸凌这种事情，有时候被老师撞见了比没被老师撞见还糟糕。

他们让你干什么了？查尔斯又问。  
每周二的饭后饮料。  
你怎么有钱？  
艾瑞克又瞪他，这不就没钱才挨揍吗？  
查尔斯笑了。那以后怎么办？每天挨揍？  
以后会揍回来的。  
查尔斯吹了声口哨，那模样不像教书育人的知识分子，倒跟刚才那群小流氓一个德性。

查尔斯倒是想得开，觉得这小孩儿狼子野心，以后指不定大出息，街头一霸或者黑帮少帮主。他顿了顿，说走吧我带你去吃饭。

他们在快餐店点了芝士汉堡，半大小子吃死老子，艾瑞克埋头苦吃，查尔斯为艾瑞克点了第二份，自个儿咬着可乐吸管，餐桌上这位大城市过来的老师没像别的大人那样小心刺探自己的家庭，艾瑞克沉默的吃完两份汉堡，吃完后查尔斯又把薯条推给他，他一根不剩全吃光，番茄酱也刮得干干净净。

快餐店就在学校外边，查尔斯开车送他回家，那辆戴姆勒让艾瑞克如坐针毡，他一路不停抠着膝盖上的补丁，查尔斯没把他送到家门前，在社区口停下来，艾瑞克头也不回的下了车，努力稳住脚步以免看起来像落荒而逃，他连句再见也没有。

 

艾瑞克每天下课后回家做作业，他不参加任何互助小组，做完作业后开始干活，组装一小块电子零件，按件计算，5个换一美分，全美劳动力昂贵，但他们在新奥尔良，穷得不属于美国。

这活儿是他妈妈去领来的，现在全落到他头上，三个月前妈妈住院了，肺癌四期，人们都知道没有第五期。

艾瑞克的爸爸早就过世了，他们没有别的亲戚，社区福利机构已经来过几次，帮他落实领养家庭，有那么些时候，在空荡荡的没什么家具的房子里，艾瑞克得深呼吸好几次，才能澄清视线继续手头的活计。

他已经是个男子汉了。

妈妈上周正式搬进医院，以往她做完检查之后还能回家里住，但现在没办法了，艾瑞克平静的意识到，他也不可能等得到妈妈出院了。

兰谢尔太太是位了不起的女士，她没费心机去编排谎言，坦率地说，时间也不允许她给予孩子再多一点的浪漫了，她告诉8岁的儿子什么是死亡，死亡不是最糟糕的，相比等待死亡来临前的那段时日，死亡是种解脱。兰谢尔太太没修过儿童心理学，仅以一名母亲的自觉，她意识到相比死亡可能带来的心理创伤，那些在病痛挣扎过程中的狰狞和不堪所造成的影响更难以平复，在她生命最后一段时间，她不让艾瑞克上医院找她，一个母亲临死之前怎么可能不见自己的孩子？但她做到了。

每当夜幕降临，艾瑞克在亮着一盏灯的屋子里，一边翻转手里的零件，一边静静在想象的世界中预演将来，他不会任自己陷入温情的从前，他得一遍遍提醒自己随时可能降临的离别…如果不是生活太过艰难，一个8岁的孩子怎么能做到哭泣无声呢。

是莫拉的敲门声惊醒了他，他已经趴在桌子上睡着了，他胡乱收拾好桌面，将半成品藏进桌子底下，开门时候他愣住，泽维尔先生。

查尔斯也愣住。莫拉从查尔斯背后探出头来说嗨。莫拉是少数艾瑞克允许靠近的老师。没办法，莫拉太耐心太温柔，并且一点同情也不流露，善用疑问句去请示艾瑞克的意见，艾瑞克伸手不打笑脸人，几次对峙之后，就默认了莫拉每天以课后辅导的名义送来晚餐。

某种程度上说，开朗又体贴的莫拉简直是8岁艾瑞克的初恋对象。

查尔斯挑眉，难怪我刚开进小区时候觉得道路略眼熟……  
拜托他们才分开一个下午，查尔斯就表现得好像上个世纪前来过似的。  
艾瑞克一脸警惕，莫拉蹲下身来和他平视。  
艾瑞克，这是我的朋友查尔斯，查尔斯泽维尔，你们见过的。  
她不提师生关系，她说你们见过。  
能允许他加入我们的晚餐吗？  
艾瑞克沉默的让开门。

两个大人在厨房里忙碌，这个泽维尔和莫拉已经明显是情侣关系了，天，他上周才到这学校。艾瑞克坐在客厅打开电视，分一寸视线给开放式厨房，泽维尔先生偷偷捏了一把莫拉的侧腰，换来莫拉一个不轻不重的暴栗。

吃过晚餐后由艾瑞克和查尔斯负责善后，艾瑞克家没有洗碗机，查尔斯把几个碟子搁进水槽里，艾瑞克已经整理好餐桌，呆站在一边等查尔斯把洗好的碟子递给他。  
查尔斯的袖子落下一截，他伸出胳膊，艾瑞克替他重新别好。  
他们说的是真的吗？  
什么真的假的。  
说你在原来学校。  
哦，假的。

艾瑞克松口气，他不是什么卫道士，他这年纪对律法和道德都没啥概念，只知道那是不好的名声，他下意识觉得查尔斯不应该跟不好的东西有任何瓜葛，毕竟查尔斯现在和莫拉在一起了。  
也不算假的。查尔斯回头来狡黠的笑了，那位女士，就你们说的有夫之妇，确实挺喜欢我。  
然后他就不说话了。  
艾瑞克8岁，即便他早熟，许多信息对他来说也还是太过载了。

 

自那以后，艾瑞克的人生里除了妈妈和莫拉外，又增加了一位泽维尔先生。8岁的他不懂得感慨什么叫造化，换作17岁的艾瑞克，一定会全力阻止这个蓝眼睛矮个子操着牛津腔的混蛋闯入自己生活……

查尔斯理当混蛋，他不在乎别人，他今天陪莫拉过来，只是因为莫拉开了口，而查尔斯正好无所事事，即便莫拉已经事先指名道姓告知去处，查尔斯仍然在开门前忘记他们此行的目的地，他没有同情心，也没有责任感，相对的自私带领查尔斯走向绝对的无私，他是那么的无辜，他何止不在乎别人，他甚至不在乎自己，奉献的恶果是人们一时半会理解不了的，如果每个人都像他这样混蛋，也许这世界会正确得多。

 

这天查尔斯正在办公室批改作业，晚上和莫拉约好去法国区看戏，他打上最后一个分数，正准备起身，走廊吵吵嚷嚷的，已经过了放学时间足足有两小时，连after school的学生们也早都回去了，他一抬头，就看见艾瑞克被高年级学长推搡着，这会儿正从查尔斯办公室的窗前略过。

艾瑞克的眼角余光一定看见他了，就匆匆一眼，被不良少年们一推，差点栽跟头。  
查尔斯回到办公桌前，放下公文包，学生们的声音渐行渐远，夹杂着不入流的粗口，不一会儿，走廊又恢复了下课后的宁静。  
他给自己泡了壶茶，掏出抽屉里的小饼干，他是英国人，现在是下午4点40分。  
天台门这会儿已经关了，估计是到厕所去了。查尔斯喝完茶洗了茶壶，看看时间又过了半小时，给莫拉打了个电话说迟些到，然后优哉游哉的往走廊尽头的厕所挪步。  
他在门口听了会儿，确定没什么人声，这才踏步进去，先到盥洗台拿口袋巾沾了水，再一间一间去推厕所隔板，推到最后一间是关着的，他敲门，说艾瑞克，是我，查尔斯。  
艾瑞克开门，鼻青脸肿，查尔斯发出疼痛的嘶声，把口袋巾给他。  
怎么不早点来。  
查尔斯被逗乐了，你又难逃这一顿揍，躲得越久被逮到时候揍得越惨。  
你很有经验。  
那是。

查尔斯有个继兄，经医学鉴定过的狂躁症患者，如果艾瑞克挨的拳脚源于青春期荷尔蒙，查尔斯挨的拳脚则完全是病理上的。查尔斯能活到成年还没缺胳膊少腿，全凭从脑到脚的反应快，以及天生的没心没肺，否则早想不开了。

艾瑞克到教室收拾好书包，走到楼下，查尔斯的车停在门口等他。今天莫拉没过来陪他们吃晚饭，查尔斯带着艾瑞克在街头吃披萨。吃完披萨送艾瑞克回家，车依然停在小区入口，艾瑞克依然没有回头。他像查尔斯偶尔在家楼下遇见的小奶猫。查尔斯喂流浪动物全凭心情，有时候想上前去抱一抱或顺一顺毛，那些胆小的动物就躲开了，警惕十足，连吃的也不要了，查尔斯觉得安慰，世界如此残酷，他还是希望更多的奶猫能离人类远一点……

晚上他和莫拉看戏，莫拉心不在焉的，他们提早退场，捷豹行驶在晚风中莫拉开口道，兰谢尔夫人的病危通知单下来了，就在这两天。  
和查尔斯相反，莫拉大抵就是传说中的理性乐观派，她的善良不是一种盲目的善良，她目标明确，有计划，讲效率，兼备爱与行动力，实际上，她早就已经沟通好福利机构，准备接收即将无家可归的艾瑞克。  
查尔斯上周刚在热恋昏头之下搬进莫拉的单身公寓，他应该表现隐私被侵扰的不满，显然的，他对艾瑞克热情不足，连莫拉都有些忐忑，然而他微笑说好。

回家的路程经过一片蜿蜒的山坡，拐入弯道时候一大片夜香树措手不及的打进车窗，车厢里刹那盈满馥郁芬芳，道路两旁的灯光打在查尔斯脸上，忽明忽灭的，让查尔斯的蓝眼睛像钻石一样折出点点光彩……他们讨论如何修改公寓格局，讨论应该添置哪些设备，查尔斯专注投入，并适时建议换套带庭院的二手房，实际上，在搬进莫拉家以前，他有自己的房产。

风吹树梢的声音哗啦啦啦的，他语调温和，不疾不徐，他看起来简直不能更耐心了，莫拉此刻无限接近幸福。

 

兰谢尔女士下葬那天天气晴好。学校给查尔斯和莫拉放了假，代表校方出席葬礼。街坊邻居和社区机构的人都到了，蔚蓝天空云卷云舒，查尔斯穿着黑色正装，他上一次参加这种场合，也差不多是艾瑞克这样的年纪。

艾瑞克一滴眼泪也没有，他端着母亲的遗像站在人群最前排，查尔斯在内心为这孩子叫绝，牧师念完祷告，众人正要去抬棺，只听碰的一声巨响，艾瑞克跪在母亲的灵柩前，拿脑门狠狠砸在黑色棺木上，那力道简直惊心动魄，周围大人连忙要去拉起他，艾瑞克爆发撕心裂肺的哀号，那哀号里饱含的情绪几乎击碎这座墓园里的所有魂魄，以至于没有人敢过去扶起他……

在一场持续数月的漫长告别中，直到此时此刻，命运才终于显露她最残酷的一面，那些午夜梦回时候一遍遍的预演，一遍遍的习惯，不但徒劳，且因为徒劳而显得更加的无助，艾瑞克的哭喊是如此奋不顾身，无限的悲怆笼罩在葬礼上空，莫拉站在查尔斯身边，已经泣不成声，查尔斯终于为迟来的无措感到眼眶发烫，他转身走远了几步，去摸口袋的烟盒，那是葬礼上和别人寒暄时候得来的，他没火，就这么咬着烟往停车场走去，他差不多在艾瑞克这个年纪失去父亲，因为一场实验室的意外，扪心自问当年他比艾瑞克懂的太少了，他还记得他一脸懵懂的往父亲的灵柩上抛下一朵小白花，他差不多也只记得这一幕了，艾瑞克的噩梦已经结束，不过8岁那年，查尔斯的噩梦才刚刚开始……

葬礼结束后人们到处找不到艾瑞克，查尔斯觉得实属正常，天黑以前小孩会自己回来的，但遭不住莫拉心急火燎，查尔斯开着车在大街上一圈一圈的晃，今天天气未免太好了，他扯下黑色领带，决定到路边甜品站买冷饮，就看见艾瑞克站在不远的地方。

想来一份吗？  
查尔斯走过去问。  
艾瑞克这会儿脸上全是未干的泪痕，但眼里已经没有泪。他说。  
那时候她还能住家里，每周看完医生，我去接她，有一次回来路上经过这里。她忽然问我想不想吃可丽饼，我回答已经做好晚饭了，回家吃吧。  
他顿了顿。  
现在说这些…我非常后悔，可丽饼是她没生病以前会带我去吃的东西，我们一直过得很拮据，那玩意儿不贵，是我们唯一花得起的消遣。我猜她想回忆点什么，但我当时并没有意识到……  
别想太多了，也许她只是饿了而已。查尔斯撇嘴。  
艾瑞克露出那种被冒犯的表情，他语带愤怒，  
即便如此…好吧，我只是在后悔没有抓住机会陪她体验更多，仅此而已。  
查尔斯走到柜台前买了份可丽饼，不忘给自己来瓶汽水，他转回身来，艾瑞克没有逃走。  
他把可丽饼递给艾瑞克，艾瑞克张嘴咬住，查尔斯揽他肩膀，又被甩开，但艾瑞克到底还是跟着查尔斯往车那边走了。  
你瞧，现在，你已经失去她了，而你还要继续呆在这地方，至少直到成年以前是如此，你今年3年级，8岁还是9岁？你已经能记住很多了，这里的每一条街道和每一丛花木也许都能让你追忆出个一二三来，但这对你没好处——  
查尔斯把车往自己家方向开。

我不知道怎么定义这个“好处”，但我想如果“不伤心”是人们所追求的话——如果你同意人们的这种追求的话，你要学着只看事实，别去深究真相，你会活得健康得多。

艾瑞克这年纪还未必懂得如何区分事实和真相，但查尔斯对他说的话让他认为自己应该是个配得上理解这番话的成年人。他不作声了。

 

多年以后17岁的艾瑞克在酒吧酩酊大醉，瑞雯在吧台另一边冷静看她同学像每个醉汉一样话多又语无伦次。  
很多人标榜自己喜欢一个人，是因为他们心意相通，他们是灵魂伴侣。但我要说，即便这个人完全不了解你，即便你和他根本不是同类人，即便他不具备同理心，你还是会爱上他。  
这就是爱情？  
不，这就是生活。  
17岁的艾瑞克已经懂得何为生活，他那位不靠谱的养父功不可没。

 

又来了。艾瑞克坐在沙发上翻白眼。  
莫拉让查尔斯回来路上顺道买罐蓝莓酱，牌子告诉清楚了。结果查尔斯回来，手里拎了超市货架上各式各样的蓝莓酱。理由是他不记得哪个牌子，怕莫拉生气，全买了，省得再跑一趟。  
艾瑞克对自己养父的逻辑表示钦佩，但这看似绝对体贴的事实并不能掩盖完全不体贴的真相——他根本没记住莫拉的话，老实说，他养父还能记得要买蓝莓酱不是烧烤酱，或者他还记得要去超市买东西，实属可贵。  
再不济还能打个电话回家里问一问吧，可是查尔斯不。

这几年来，莫拉依然可爱，依然温柔，可是查尔斯的话却越来越少……或者说，他从来就是这样的人，只是当爱情褪却后，他不得不袒露内心原本赤贫的荒原……

这个英国男人今年26岁，比莫拉还小，长相机灵，谈吐风趣，但他表现出来的那种活够了的劲头，就跟一个70岁的人差不多。他懂得讨女性开心，是因为他善于让步，他留意得到周遭的细节，是因为没什么宏观可去关注，他不消极，他可能从来没有思考过什么是死亡，仅仅因为他可能从来没有费工夫的活过。

莫拉很少生气，当然，她即便生气也很漂亮，一点不咄咄逼人，也一点不冷嘲热讽，她今年28岁，面庞依然艳丽鲜活，几乎不施粉黛，可是当她伤心的时候，她好像一下子苍老许多。

家庭生活需要经营，类似买个罐头这样的鸡毛蒜皮，织就了日常的每分每秒，这要是第一次吧，也许莫拉还会觉得查尔斯有点可爱，第二次觉得查尔斯有些善忘，第三次第四次第五次，那就接近不通人情了……艾瑞克已经不记得他的养父母为这样的小事闹过多少次别扭。

掩盖在琐碎矛盾之下的另一个事实是，这座小镇实在太小，太贫瘠了……没有摩天大厦，没有车水马龙，没有5A写字楼里的尔虞我诈，到处是带庭院和草坪的联排小屋，走在路上每个人相互认识，相互致意，一切袒露无遗，无可遮蔽，而查尔斯和莫拉的工作，就是周而复始地，从一年级教到八年级，再从八年级教到一年级，周末他们带上艾瑞克，全家一起到老广场看电影，看完电影到餐厅吃饭，假期时查尔斯撰写论文，莫拉帮他整理综述……这样的生活简直宁静得令人恐怖，从而让查尔斯和莫拉的爱情，这样的举步维艰。

当晚莫拉又跑到艾瑞克卧室，美名曰给艾瑞克念睡前故事，艾瑞克都12岁了，他忍住白眼，把枕头分一半给莫拉，莫拉抱着养子，一下一下顺那短短的发茬。她无声叹了口气，艾瑞克感觉到颈弯一阵冰凉的湿意。

所谓的宁静，大概真的会让人发疯吧，换做在4年前，艾瑞克绝对想不到莫拉会做这样的事。现在，他坐在副驾座上，莫拉带上他，跟在戴姆勒后面，要查探她男友究竟去往何处。

查尔斯能去哪儿呢，他已经如实相告，去Canal街的酒吧和同事喝一杯。他提早出门，只是怕周末晚上堵车。

艾瑞克暗自祈祷他养父别真搞出什么幺蛾子，酒吧这会儿已经零星来了几个客人，莫拉带着艾瑞克站在屋外窗台边，鬼鬼祟祟的往里头张望，天色接近浓黑，也没人多看他们。

查尔斯确实很安分，他坐在吧台位置，没跟任何年轻姑娘调情。时不时抬手看腕表，等待同事到场。  
但不代表没有姑娘主动过来。  
穿着白衣的金发女郎走到他跟前，通过口型，艾瑞克猜大概是要查尔斯请她喝一杯，查尔斯没有拒绝……

他站在窗外看了不过五分钟，然后一切都乱了，莫拉冲进去时候，那金发女郎的嘴正贴上查尔斯的嘴……

是艾瑞克将两个丢脸的大人从酒吧拖出来，酒保和顾客们都看懵逼了，没人上去拦。

回程的路上莫拉重复地、神经质地问她是谁，而查尔斯在问，为什么带着艾瑞克。

晚上莫拉没来打搅艾瑞克。艾瑞克躺在自己房间的床上，听隔壁传来的争吵声和细微的哭声……

第二天由查尔斯送艾瑞克上学，他们今天课程时间一致。中午下课后艾瑞克摸到办公室，顺了哪个倒霉教职工的烟盒，然后往天台方向走。  
他今年7年级，已经学会揍回去了，现在他是揍人的那一方，他在楼梯拐角遇上几个正在嬉闹的小混混，那帮孩子见到他就规规矩矩的停下动作等他走过，有人大着胆子装熟喊他名字，他也不搭理。

他叼着烟摸口袋里的螺丝刀，就发现天台的门锁已经被撬开了。

查尔斯站在天台栏杆外，艾瑞克一颗心提到嗓子眼。  
喂你干什么！  
查尔斯回头。  
你这小鬼，真有人要轻生也别突然大喊好吗？本来有救都让你这一吼给吓掉下去了。  
你上来。  
天台风大，查尔斯一头卷毛凌乱，蓝眼红唇被发丝挡住，那抹微笑忽闪忽现的。  
然后他把一只皮鞋给踹下去了。  
艾瑞克冲过去一把抱住他腰，他这几年没少长个，愣是把查尔斯给往上拽了起来。  
得得得我起来还不行吗？这么不经吓，跟莫拉似的。哎哎哎你别拽了再拽我真掉下去了。  
艾瑞克不理他，卯着劲拖着查尔斯往后仰，查尔斯艰难转过身来拿胳膊撑住栏杆，俩人一块儿往后一栽，查尔斯就这么倒在艾瑞克上方，那抹红色太近了，就在艾瑞克嘴边，不过短短0.1秒，查尔斯就翻过身四仰八叉的躺艾瑞克身侧去了，艾瑞克心跳如擂鼓，一半是惊吓，一半……是另一种惊吓。

你抽烟？  
查尔斯看他。  
艾瑞克看了看丢在一旁还在闪动星火的半截烟条。  
偶尔。  
哈，给我来一根？  
这下他们真有些像父子了，艾瑞克摸出打火机给查尔斯点上。那抹红色又凑了过来……艾瑞克干咳了两声，拿出大人的语气问话了。  
你和莫拉谈得怎么样了。  
那蓝眼珠子盯着他，里头好像什么情绪也没有。  
你今年几岁？查尔斯答非所问。  
他养了他四年，连他几岁都不知道，艾瑞克回答，12岁。  
12岁。查尔斯顿了一下，我现在跟你说的话，也许明天你就不记得了，也许有一两句话会被记住很久，但你完全不知道为什么会记住，那些话语只是一个符号而已，当它们从我嘴里说出，其意义完全是你赋予的。

天台的风呼啦呼啦地刮来刮去，从南向北，由西到东，四通八达的，一股脑的在艾瑞克耳畔猎猎作响。

莫拉是个好姑娘，我也很喜欢她，我没有和艾玛——那位她在酒吧看见的女士调情，或许有吧，每个人的调情标准不一样。但我没有吻那位女士——原本。  
查尔斯狠狠吸了口烟，风太大了，那些烟从他口中吐出，又扑进他鼻子里，让他剧烈的咳嗽。  
她靠过来时候，我是要拒绝的，但我没有，为什么？因为我看见莫拉来了。  
你真是个混蛋。  
也许。但说真的，我认为，我和这个好姑娘缘分实在很浅，不是在今天也会在以后，我认为让彼此有个理由离开是件好事——起码她见到了艾玛，或者别的什么人，无所谓，实际上，假如她发现我不爱她，但原因居然没有一二三四，没有劈腿也没有家庭压力，那会更糟糕，女人的心允许被伤害，但女人的尊严需要被呵护……  
为什么一定要和莫拉分开呢？我看不出你们有什么矛盾。  
是啊，人们总是问，为什么要分开，可是我要问了，为什么要在一起？

为什么要在一起？艾瑞克可以提出许多反驳，他想，事到如今你泽维尔问得出一句“为什么要在一起”，那当初又是为什么要在一起？艾瑞克心头有无数个“何必当初”在咆哮，然而此时此刻，他好像又懵懂的明白，那些“当初”一点都不虚假，而在眼下，也一点都不重要了。

有些事情也许你一辈子无法理解，但你会习惯，比如我，某一天，当乌云密布，天在下雨，没有任何理由的，我会离家去街上闲逛，我敢说我也许从此杳无音信……

和呼啸的风声相比，他们说话的音量像吐息一样微弱。查尔斯又躺回地上吧嗒吧嗒的抽烟，烟灰一下子顺着风落进他眼底，他抬手去揉，艾瑞克靠过来，伸出舌尖帮他舔眼球。那蓝色盈满泪水，在蓝天映衬下，它总是那么明亮而意味深长，艾瑞克以前怎么从来没有意识到，这双眼睛是这座单调的、寒碜的小镇上唯一会发光的东西……

查尔斯推开他，拿胳膊挡住脸庞……他终于发出一声泣音，12岁的艾瑞克已经懂得很多了，他模糊的意识到，莫拉的悲伤是失去一个恋人的悲伤，而查尔斯失去的是整个世界，那位开朗的、健康的女性代表查尔斯曾经坚持过的，伸向世界的努力，如今他和这世界再没有责任，也再没有牵挂了，他输给了自己。

我想不管你流落到哪里，都会过得无比开心。*  
是的，谢谢你，艾瑞克。

 

下午查尔斯回办公室批改作业，莫拉来接艾瑞克，要带艾瑞克到公园去。

好吧，作为一个未成年人，艾瑞克没有权利反抗大人们的安排。

工作日的公园人流稀疏，连摊贩都少了很多。莫拉站在唯一的冰激凌车前挑来捡去，不知道选什么口味好，又故作认真的问艾瑞克她是不是胖了。艾瑞克跟他养父很不一样，根本不会俏皮话，他认真盯着莫拉，片刻后说还好。

他们最终只买了一个球，坐在公园长椅上分着吃。

你们要分手了吗？  
我想是的，艾瑞克。很抱歉把你卷进来……  
莫拉舀了一勺要喂艾瑞克，艾瑞克蹙眉，乖乖吃了。  
我以为你们在一起，你会过得很好。  
莫拉笑了，我想两个人生活在一起，不是因为过得好，而是因为过得有希望。

下午四点半，已经有老头老太牵着狗从他们面前慢跑而过，艾瑞克咬了两口冰激凌就觉得齁得不行，把剩下的全给莫拉。

我想我该征求你的意见，虽然我们没有结婚，但我和查尔斯是你名义上的监护人……  
莫拉顿了顿，接着说。  
我马上要搬去旧金山……百万人口的大城市呐，有国家公园、渔人码头……哦还有金门大桥，艾瑞克，你愿意和我一起走吗？

莫拉真体贴，即便一句“你愿意和查尔斯分开吗”也得拐成“愿意和我一起走吗”，她永远不会让艾瑞克为难。她和查尔斯一点也不一样，真不知道她是怎么忍受查尔斯的……  
如果莫拉提前一天问他，或者提前一个下午问他，也许艾瑞克就要跟着莫拉走了。他倒不是不喜欢查尔斯，而是本能的觉得查尔斯不愿意接近任何人。  
可是在今天的午后天台，查尔斯看起来又那么的……艾瑞克几乎可以肯定，如果他随莫拉一走了之，查尔斯也不至于就难过了，不舍了，他依然吃饭、依然约会、依然调情，他不需要艾瑞克，正如他不需要莫拉，他简直就是传说中的无敌。

艾瑞克不知道查尔斯谈过多少恋爱，眼下也许他正在犯查尔斯的每一位前任犯过的错误，艾瑞克一边警告自己，一边回答，不。

初秋的傍晚，暖风在每个路人的发旋上徐徐吹送，艾瑞克看着莫拉，又坚定的重复了一遍，不。

要说莫拉没有意外，那是不可能的。因为不管怎么看，在他们过去的相处中，她的养子无疑是更偏爱她的。但这里毕竟是他母亲的故居。莫拉叹了口气，说好的。

要不怎么说莫拉是位迷人的女性呢？在她做出决定后，她便用最快的速度打发自己上路。机票订在一周以后，她和查尔斯好好的吃过饭，拜托查尔斯帮她留意今后可能需要学校出具的各项手续。晚上莫拉和艾瑞克挤一张床，尽管查尔斯提议换他和艾瑞克睡，让莫拉能去睡主卧的大床，但被艾瑞克拒绝了。  
想不到你还挺粘人哈。查尔斯打趣。  
艾瑞克的白眼快翻到天灵盖上去了。

 

一周时间转眼就到了，艾瑞克下了课正往停车场走，他得搭查尔斯的车去机场送莫拉。

……早知道不是什么好东西，莫拉真可怜……  
他路过办公室，一下抓住关键词。他往窗户看进去，是肖和几个年轻教员。  
像他这样还谈什么为人师表，要不是他继父有点势力，早该滚出教育界了。  
听说跟继父关系也差……有娘生没爹教的……都是看在那点家族继承权的份上……  
自己生不出才领养的吧……一个没了家一个有家跟没家一样……  
肖和查尔斯的矛盾差不多从查尔斯转职到这所破学校就开始了，在查尔斯来以前，肖是全校最权威的老师。  
查尔斯的H因子在多个领域位居前茅，赞助大多来自博士时期的母校，他在学校为人低调，不上google scholar没人认识他，查尔斯不在乎肖，是因为以他的业界高度他根本看不见肖，反倒让肖越发嚣张。

艾瑞克冲进办公室，操起不知道哪个倒霉蛋的杯子，里头带水，捏在手柄就感觉得出热度，被艾瑞克一把泼到肖脸上。

艾瑞克被处分了，关了半天的禁闭，以至于错过和莫拉的告别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《白日做梦有理》：我梦想有一天，当乌云密布，天在下雨，现实的压力不堪忍受时，我会离家去街上闲逛，我敢说我也许从此杳无音信。我想不管自己会流落到哪里，都会过得无比开心。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章也没有写到肉……

店里已经没什么客人了，本来光线就差的地方，在天寒地冻的季节，外头的风雪和屋里的暖气一交融，空气变得潮乎乎的，混着烟和酒的味道，让这间裸木装潢的酒吧显得越发逼仄，瑞雯在店门口挂上打烊的牌子，再插上门闩往回走，她穿着酒吧制服，她从圣诞假期开始在这里帮工，她才17岁，但这里是纽约，她一边擦拭酒杯，一边对趴在吧台的少年说，  
《月亮和六便士》里的男主人公，一个伦敦的证券经纪人，也叫查尔斯……真神奇啊，在他40岁那年，他留下一张“晚餐已经准备好了”的字条后，离开了多年的妻子和孩子，前往巴黎画画，他住在又老又破的旅馆，身上只有40块钱……

艾瑞克碰倒面前的酒杯，换来瑞文一个暴栗。他抬起沉重的脑袋，打了个味道浓烈的酒嗝，瑞雯想把她同学踢到屋外雪地里，然后对方悠悠开口了，然后呢？

然后。

长久以来，查尔斯的艺术追求并没有获得什么成功，他饥寒交迫，从不后悔…在他的作品逐渐被业界认可的时候，他又义无反顾的抛弃了它们，去到一座远离社会文明的太平洋小岛上，故事的结尾，他得了麻风病，双目失明，奄奄一息，拜托当地人将他的画作付之一炬……

这是十二月的最后一天，跨年的烟花在广场上空炸开，巨大的水晶球前始终聚集着不肯散去的人群，不断有情侣和小孩赶来加入，从42街到47街，百老汇大道上每一棵新栽的皂荚和悬铃木都缀满了闪烁的小彩灯，星星点点的灯光照耀在每个人脸上，他们看起来是那么的快乐，即便不是节日，这里也永远是天堂。

远在威廉斯堡的这间酒吧门外，整条街道上只有雪花无声飘落，大家都去倒计时了，只有艾瑞克跑来死党打工的酒吧，往年这时候，他该带着他年轻的养父，挤到广场中央去，在人声鼎沸和彩屑飞扬中道一句新年快乐，但今年不一样了，就在几个小时以前，他刚往养父脸上狠狠揍了一拳……

艾瑞克17岁，这个年纪的男孩走在人群当中，独有的那种蓬勃朝气很能吸引旁人的目光，艾瑞克是当中最出色的一个。他个子已经比养父高了，看样子还会更高……艾瑞克模样英俊，身姿挺拔，有一张很性感又禁欲的脸。

这张脸这会儿已经肿了一半，他养父生性达观，可不代表会乖乖挨揍。艾瑞克有模有样的叼着颗烟，抽了两口咳成肺痨，被瑞雯一把夺下。  
这儿是无烟区，要抽烟滚外头去。

艾瑞克站在后门，脚下一地烟头，瑞雯打扫完卫生过来招呼他，俩人并排着沉默的走。  
所以下个月哥大的参观会你会去吗？  
我得和查尔斯商量。  
你们不是商量完了吗？瑞雯笑着指他肿起的颧骨。

他把瑞雯送到家门口，一个人在街头游荡，烟花早已结束，整个世界只剩下蛾子扑打覆雪的街灯，他走了很远的路才碰上一家24小时便利店，坐在用餐区打盹，天快亮时候他往家方向走，然后看见查尔斯一身寒气坐在公寓台阶上抖脚，心头的阴霾拨云散雾，他快跑几步，查尔斯看见他，说你可他妈算回来了我没带钥匙。

查尔斯过去从不在莫拉面前爆粗，怕莫拉耳提面命要他为艾瑞克做个好榜样，不过一旦家里只剩俩大老爷们，演绎着的必然就是越过越糟蹋，查尔斯吃穿用度上倒是精细，不肯折辱了身价，但一张口就要完蛋。

自升学以来他极少能和查尔斯好好说上三句话，艾瑞克拆了围巾给查尔斯兜了大半张脸，再伸手去掏钥匙。  
莱克特先生呢？  
没让他送，我走回来的。  
这就是示弱了，艾瑞克进屋打开暖气，茶？热巧克力？  
威士忌。  
查尔斯头也没回，擦过他身旁摘下羊绒外套往后一递，艾瑞克接过，抖干净了雪屑挂在玄关口，他不是什么多愁善感的情种，单单面对查尔斯，叫他站在雪地里等，哪怕只是想想也不好受，他养父是什么人，多的是去处夜不归宿，就是这么点不着痕迹的细心让艾瑞克捕捉了，才更叫他难舍难割。

壁炉的火烘着查尔斯的脸，艾瑞克两指拎着酒杯走进书房，看抱膝窝在沙发里的人，火光在他侧颜轮廓上跳动，这男人已过而立，灯影摇曳下，白透面庞像要漏出熠熠炉光来，那张铜漆的圆雕橡木椅上缀了层层叠叠的铺饰和线条，和这间老宅里的其他家具一样繁奓又笨重，比起站在讲台上西装革履的标致风情，眼下陷进锦织羽缎里的查尔斯倒像个未成年人，艾瑞克拿来毯子给他拢好，又去探他手心，已经烘热了，再去挽他脚掌，还凉着，就没放开，那细心劲倒像是个反哺的孝子，又像舐犊的慈母，青少年的痴恋是如此轻易在举止间流泻，但查尔斯被伺候惯了，不觉有异。那占了半面墙的八角窗外松风飒飒，是雪又细细的落下来，炉火噼啪乍响，查尔斯指着矮几上的棋盘，“来一盘？”  
艾瑞克退开半步对坐，查尔斯执白，后兵开局。  
象棋是查尔斯搬到纽约后闲来无事教的，从饶子到到猜先不过一年，查尔斯习惯从c线后翼通路，有根运兵，艾瑞克拿棋谱学了几套开放性布局，火力迅猛，落进石墙里失了方向，查尔斯笑他，但艾瑞克连连弃子，不带丁点犹豫，十步进中局，再牺牲蟹眼象，破了兵链后绕开王翼马变升，逼得查尔斯兑后，以艾瑞克的资历而言，只要进入残局，也算查尔斯输了盘势。查尔斯引以为傲的均衡只是面对斯文人的某种投机，胜败的概率全凭耐性，每一盘输不起赢不了的和棋对查尔斯而言正是人性乃至人间之体面。艾瑞克没有这样的雅趣，点线之间每一子力都带着鹰隼般孤注一掷的魄力，走着大漏着要绝处逢生，平日古井无波的性子下掩埋的匪气，全在一盘棋里。

炉膛里的燃木仍在呼呼地窜出火苗，将查尔斯从鼻翼到唇，再到尖翘的下巴，映出红彤彤的剔透，窗外屋檐下似乎有冰凌坠落，砰的一声，查尔斯落子抽将，白棋还剩一轻一重，艾瑞克没有请和，双将之下他已经无子可垫，那点负隅顽抗将很快被覆灭。  
Sealed move。查尔斯不大满意的开口，他做什么都不喜欢玩真格的，艾瑞克换了个姿势靠上缠枝纹沙发垫，他这年纪里已经能两负三和，他8岁认识查尔斯，他当然不急于求胜。

来点儿？查尔斯晃晃手里的玻璃杯。  
艾瑞克蹙眉。  
真不可爱，我老担心你随时就要去DYFS告我。他示意艾瑞克把棋盘搬到书架上，从进门的粗口到这句玩笑话，就算是查尔斯爱的全部了。  
天亮了。艾瑞克抽出他的杯子沾了沾唇，这是新年假期，他们可以睡掉一整个白天。  
他旋上落地灯，要去熄壁炉时候查尔斯拦住他，  
和汉克约了上午过来找我，我在软榻眯一会就好。

艾瑞克有一瞬间的恍惚。

汉克是查尔斯实验室的合伙人，实验室是没有假期概念的，谁知道呢，即便这是另一场约会也并无不妥。这就是查尔斯了，冰雪夜里他并非在等待艾瑞克，他本可以猜得到艾瑞克的歉疚，他当然不在乎对方是否被打动，不在乎对方眼里的自己是否落了下乘，他从不为误解作澄清，自然也不因惧怕误解而回避，是艾瑞克不够聪明。

……至少加床被子吧。艾瑞克不动声色走出书房，取了被褥回来替查尔斯铺好，探了探炉火，待查尔斯躺下，再帮他矫好枕垫，他动作不紧不慢，誓不让查尔斯看出他想摔门而去的情绪。

这老宅大得像座城堡，艾瑞克上楼回卧室，感应夜灯在他身后循序暗下，又在前方依次亮起，衬得艾瑞克像一抹游曳的孤魂。他今年17岁，马上要升学，他比同龄人更显成熟，过载的情感掩藏在刀凿斧刻的眉宇下，不肯轻易流露半分，老师同学认定他的冷漠是双亲早逝的结果，但他清楚这是谁的造化，如果不是现实总要不经意的一锤砸向他，谁会养成全副武装的好习惯？

查尔斯对别人的慷慨无私建立在他的满不在乎上，他和艾瑞克是如此不同。旁人道查尔斯面面俱到，温和宜人，他的养子凛若冰霜，和他没有半分相似之处，与其说人们只能看到表象，不如说他们懒得去探究真相，人性是如此不堪琢磨，虚伪可能意味着得体，深情却显得尴尬而不合时宜，没有真诚交付过的人不会知道艾瑞克是怎样的好法，自然也不知道查尔斯是如何可恶。

窗外微微泛蓝，像婴儿一样静谧，艾瑞克倒进被窝里，侧耳凝听年代久远的暖气管在滴漏，他白天和查尔斯动过粗，夜里又和和气气的下了盘棋，不是查尔斯拿他这个叛逆期少年没办法，是艾瑞克拿他这个无赖父亲没办法。

斯坦福有我当年的同学可以帮你写推荐信，莫拉会乐意照看你的，如果不想离家太远，霍普金斯也是个好选择。  
白天时候查尔斯是这么说的，他回答了什么？艾瑞克翻了个身闭上眼睛。

我妨碍你了吗？  
怎么这么说话。查尔斯低头不看他，语带笑意的批论文，他现在是哥大的基因学教授。  
你说话很周全，先提一个最远的选择，霍普金斯就会好接受得多，你不愿意我留在纽约。  
查尔斯将目光从学生作业上挪开，施舍半寸注意力给艾瑞克。你成绩很好，我没什么可担心的，我们不是在糟糕和更糟糕之间做选择，无论怎样的地缘关系，只要你需要，我随时可以飞过去看你。

查尔斯依然是那副滴水不漏的表情。他从没说过如此动听的话，但目的只有一个。  
我已经申请了哥大的参观日。  
我尊重你的选择，哪怕你只打算念完高中，查尔斯笑盈盈的。你知道的，受的教育越多，能做的事情就越少，我可不希望你像我一样，从一年级教到七年级，从一所小学教到一所大学。  
艾瑞克打算接受大学教育跟他的成绩没多大关系，查尔斯早知如此，这小子吃准了自己不可能以成年为由把他赶出家门，查尔斯有愧于莫拉，对艾瑞克只能文争不敢武斗。

随年纪增长，艾瑞克的独占欲越发明显，他并不惧怕查尔斯察觉他的动机。他聪明的知道查尔斯比他更聪明。横亘在艾瑞克和查尔斯之间的天堑，不仅仅是年龄上的，还有情智上的。这么一想反倒坦然，除了挑剔查尔斯的日常起居之外，艾瑞克不曾有逾矩之举，相处起来竟无比省心。查尔斯也曾多次想把艾瑞克打发给莫拉，几番不走心的思量都在艾瑞克的糖衣炮弹下飞灰湮灭。查尔斯什么都不缺，一年到头一日三餐吃赛百味亦可度日，不过一旦被养刁，演绎着的另一种必然就是由奢入俭难。艾瑞克在照顾查尔斯起居上颇有童年遭遇带来的心得。12岁离开莫拉以前已经能把蛋卷和松饼弄得有模有样，莫拉走之后更是将厨房据为己有，禁止查尔斯入内。准备一顿可口饭菜不算难，难的是天天如此，他和查尔斯之间究竟谁是抚养人早已难以区分，年复一年的三餐攻势下，那位吊儿郎当的单身汉早就在内心的疆土插上白旗，允许艾瑞克偏居一隅。

查尔斯是个拿过心理学权威认证的教育家，艾瑞克这点不动声色的独占欲落在他眼里就不算个事儿。首先，一个男子汉的成长过程中最想打败的权威，必然是自己的父亲，艾瑞克对他的爱除了童年的渴慕之外，更多是性格不同所引发的不服气，而即便艾瑞克再怎么不服气，查尔斯依然活得坦荡滋润，在艾瑞克眼里理应受到惩罚的缺点，在查尔斯身上统统显现为让自身生活得更自如的优点，艾瑞克有多渴慕查尔斯，就有多看不惯查尔斯，大多时候艾瑞克对自家养父的管控实在很难分清驱于爱或者厌；退一万步说了，哪怕艾瑞克的爱是纯粹的两性之间的爱，那更没什么大不了的，对查尔斯来说，打发自己的追求者可比打发自己儿子容易多了。

下午，查尔斯打扮隆重，喷了香水抹了发油，艾瑞克想起今天是跨年，晚上要跟查尔斯上街去，门铃响了。屋外站着个穿三件套和毛呢大衣的中年男人。

艾瑞克13岁时候跟随养父乔迁至纽约，一次也没见过养父的家人，只知道自己名义上的祖父过世后由查尔斯继承了大部分遗产，坊传生母和继兄早被查尔斯以酗酒和暴力的名头关在疗养院中，要说那些传言对艾瑞克没有影响，那是假的，只是那种影响要来得曲折得多，他小心收起自己不成熟的同情心，不动声色的穿梭在温彻斯特大宅中，一次也不曾提问过走廊上那一幅幅仿若王公贵族的泽维尔家族肖像。查尔斯是圈内有名的黄金单身汉，还生得一副好皮相，纽约又是什么样的城市？艾瑞克帮自家养父打发过几次情人登门追讨情债。来人一般看见年轻俊朗的艾瑞克便望而却步，一是知难而退，二是知难而退。

但今天这位见着艾瑞克并不见外，艾瑞克正要下逐客令，对方反先开口，你就是艾瑞克？

艾瑞克警铃大作，查尔斯向来知道艾瑞克的作用，父子俩心照不宣，在查尔斯的情人面前少不了肉麻戏，查尔斯噔噔噔从楼上下来，叫达令，却不是对着艾瑞克。

艾瑞克，这是莱克特博士。汉尼拔·莱克特。

艾瑞克眯起眼看查尔斯跟对方行贴面礼。

艾瑞克高看了查尔斯，在他的认知里，查尔斯断不至于专程找个情郎来冒犯艾瑞克，一来这恶俗行为跟他俩的双商不匹配，二来他俩早在多年的共同生活中培养基本的信赖关系，这偌大的温彻斯特宅邸到底还是属于父子俩的栖身之地，艾瑞克以老僧入定的自制力和忍耐力，不曾妨碍查尔斯在外四处发情，艾瑞克何至于打扰查尔斯的猎艳活动，查尔斯又哪来的自信能以此打击他？他为查尔斯不值，更为自己不值。

艾瑞克到底只有17岁，自认表情管理能力绝佳，眉间早就凝了杀气而不自知，查尔斯看着他笑。

汉尼拔是霍普金斯的心理学博士。他说，我猜你可以和他好好谈谈，无论是升学问题或者别的。

艾瑞克判断得没错，查尔斯断不至于专程找个情郎来冒犯艾瑞克，他是玩真的。

他和查尔斯“同居”了5年，他知道自己表现得不太像个孩子，查尔斯更不是什么合格的好父亲，他们的家庭构成足够奇怪，无论是艾瑞克的独立还是查尔斯的浪荡，让他们看起来都不是会和别人经营稳定关系的人，社区工作者每年按时拜访登记，但只要他们愿意，他们就能引导那些专业人员产生完全相反的感受。

对于一个急迫渴望成年的青少年来说，再没有比咨询师更冒犯的存在了。艾瑞克游移不定，不敢贸然揣测查尔斯的心思，查尔斯不是个独裁式的家长，他和全美其他家庭的父亲一样，自诩民主和友善，如果这是一段恋情，查尔斯没必要往家里带，如果这是一场羞辱，查尔斯没必要和对方交往。

研究心理学的人大多有心理缺陷，莱克特转向查尔斯笑道，查尔斯是个例外。  
我当然是。查尔斯大言不惭，艾瑞克在心头翻白眼。  
汉尼拔是我博士时期的导师。  
你同样也让我学到了很多。  
我只是精神病学的门外汉。  
牛津大学基因工程和心理学双料博士，认为自己是门外汉？  
查尔斯眉开眼笑，你让我相形见绌。  
艾瑞克冷漠的看着他们自演自醉，并不打算让门。  
查尔斯希望我帮助他完成一份业界的精神分析报告。两个成年人在门口寒暄半天没进门，是个正常人都能感受到气氛的不舒服，但莱克特优雅从容，对艾瑞克微笑说明来意。  
亲爱的，那只是原因之一。见艾瑞克执拗的杵在门口，查尔斯使了劲搡他一把，将莱克特迎进门。  
真无趣。艾瑞克背对他们小声评价，现在他该回自己房间里，至少在今晚，查尔斯仍会乖乖当个好父亲，和自己的养子上街去表演一个父慈子善的温情跨年。他知道是如此，他但愿是如此。  
你对有趣的标准很高吗？莱克特的口音特别，不像美国土著，那声调不疾不徐，不带丁点情绪，艾瑞克没有由来的觉得似有一尾蛇爬上了脊背。  
我的想法通常不怎么有趣。艾瑞克没有回头。  
我也是。  
艾瑞克低头，牛津皮鞋出现在他视野中。  
你不喜欢眼神接触？  
视觉给人的一些观感会影响思考，艾瑞克回头对上莱克特一脸戏谑，他愣了愣，旋即拿出阴鸷的眼神讥诮道，比如“面前这人看着真虚伪”“他大概是个高智商精神变态”又或者“那是虐待狂的眼神。”  
艾瑞克！查尔斯冲过来再次推了他一把，你让我难堪了！  
看来查尔斯对你评价不虚，莱克特拦住查尔斯，一个浑身是破绽并自认为无懈可击的男孩。  
艾瑞克挥出拳头的一刹那还是有些犹豫的，拳风拐了个弯，砸向查尔斯。

 

下过雪的隔天阳光丰沛，透过窗眼照在艾瑞克的床榻，临近正午越发亮堂，暖融融金灿灿的，艾瑞克睡到下午两点才起床。他猜查尔斯不在家，一下楼便听见书房里有动静。  
以艾瑞克的AP乐理成绩，他倒可以考虑霍普金斯的琵琶地。这是汉克的声音。  
他从不偏科，真不可爱。查尔斯语调得瑟的埋怨。  
书房门敞开着，艾瑞克站在门口，汉克先抬头看见他，打了个不咸不淡的招呼。查尔斯正伏案写东西，艾瑞克走过去敲敲桌面，问他吃过饭没，查尔斯指指桌上的外卖袋子仍没有抬眼。  
给你留了一份，拿去热了吃。  
查尔斯对待工作倒是认真，可惜需要认真工作的机会实在不多。  
下午汉尼拔也会过来，你得好好跟他道个歉。  
艾瑞克连个切或呸的语气词都吝啬，拿起外卖袋子到玄关穿上大衣就出门去了。  
走到半路才想起是不是中了查尔斯招。

十二月份的阳光无论多么明媚，总感觉稀薄了些，艾瑞克踩着公园里松软的落叶，泥土底下有嫩绿的根部在等待来年的抽芽，他坐在化了雪的公园长椅上，有些枝丫垂得低些，坠在艾瑞克肩头，光秃秃的像枯槁的爪子，瑞雯抱着两罐咖啡走过来时艾瑞克还在低头看那本普林斯顿出版的参考书，瑞雯并不会因此产生距离感，实际上，她有点同情——艾瑞克理当聪明好学，然而他对待课业的态度没有半分汲汲以求的乐趣，倒带了苦行僧一样的自虐和求赎意味。

昨天回去后怎么样了？瑞雯把咖啡递给他，艾瑞克抿了一口，实在是无话可说。  
老样子，我做什么他都不会动真格生气。  
瑞雯是唯一了解艾瑞克隐私的人，艾瑞克也是忍了又忍，才会在酒阑人散的深夜，捉着瑞雯的手叨叨絮说，除了那点暗恋的情愫外甚至概括不出什么具体的事例，往后瑞雯想再探究，艾瑞克便摆出一副晚娘面孔，也许等艾瑞克再成长一些，他会养成缄默的好习惯，能让自己在酩酊烂醉时不再去轻易宣泄那些世人皆有的伤感和苦闷，他会像查尔斯那样，在斑驳陆离、比肩接踵的尘世中明白孤独是某种恩赐而非苦难，而处在这样易折的年纪，若连个说体己话的人都没有，未免太过沉重。  
以瑞雯掌握的零碎信息堪堪能勾勒出一个查尔斯的形象，并不足以妄断他们之间的关系。她才起了个调，话题便无疾而终了。遂去抽艾瑞克手里的书。  
晚上店里有演出，陪我去检查一下设备，请你喝酒。  
她也不先问艾瑞克去不去，她一向如此。艾瑞克反倒几分欣赏。这才露出今天第一个微微起伏的笑容。  
后台是几个东亚青年在调试音响，三三两两的人群驻足等待，清一色黄皮肤，不少漂亮姑娘，侍应生说来的是个人物，艾瑞克去后门抽烟，恰好和主唱打了照面，矮个子，戴眼镜，看起来和那些在地铁通道唱歌的艺术家们没什么关系，倒特别像查尔斯实验室里那种循规蹈矩的亚裔学生。几个歌迷大着胆子过去讨烟，然后让他把名字签在衣服上。快开场时这间小酒吧居然楼上楼下挤了近百人。

艾瑞克在SAT2选了汉语，他有德裔优势，选汉语纯属趋害行为。晚八点，主唱端着一把电音吉他上台，前奏响起的时候一反常态的没人嘶吼没人起哄，艾瑞克得以靠在舞台边好好锻炼听力。

这主唱一听就野路子出身，唱什么都有些消豁的味道，翻来覆去一个调子，ababbb的结构，词句简单到艾瑞克听了两遍副歌便译的出大概，被那种粗糙的音域唱出来，荒唐也变成痴情，冷漠也变成无助。在梦一样支离破碎的歌声中，艾瑞克一厢情愿的想起查尔斯。

我想和你在一起  
就算我不爱你  
人和人 一场游戏  
我愿意为你去死  
反正活着也没意义  
我也只能 这样为你

艾瑞克乍听觉得有趣，再听就不是滋味了，这类人无疑是生活中的无冕之王，他们的自私究竟源于一种最极致的理性，或者另一种远比理性更超然的感性，恐怕连他养父也未能说清。四周的人声更低了，连伴奏音也消失了，只剩一把电吉他和一盏追光灯，艾瑞克退到控台，不太复杂的编程都由他来完成，冗长的过门后，8台帕灯同时亮起，烟雾自地面腾升，气氛拔到最高，台下齐声合唱，像诗一样波澜壮阔，艾瑞克没有由来的觉得自己被卷入万尺洪流之中，他实在不应当把一段异国的芜词俚曲当成脆弱的感情投射，拿逻辑思考人生全盘皆苦，拿情怀思考人生全盘皆输，指的正是他这样的人。

曲终时候主唱说话了，说自己习惯深夜写歌，那些哀伤的调子在人多时候唱起是多么的尴尬。德裔男孩和黄皮歌迷一块儿笑了，接下来该有个返场，艾瑞克熄了灯静静等，瑞雯走过来拍他，和音控师交代了两句就串缀艾瑞克一起从后门开溜，俩人在夜晚空旷的大街上边躲夜巡的警察边分享从吧台偷来的一整支琴酒。

去我家过夜吗？  
艾瑞克摇头，除非查尔斯出差，否则他极少外宿。  
好吧。瑞雯打了个酒嗝，他们这会儿已经到了瑞文家楼下，瑞雯没着急上楼，一屁股坐在大堂前的楼梯口。艾瑞克当她喝多了，要去拉她，反被瑞雯一把扯下，俩人挨坐着，酒已经见底了。  
我要出趟远门。  
多久？  
不知道。  
艾瑞克这才认真转过脸来看她。瑞雯也望着他笑。  
混得好我就不回来了。  
艾瑞克皱眉。按说他不该意外，他早已知道人生的告别永远不会是人们准备好的那个样子。

放假前瑞雯提交了和艾瑞克相同的college tour，她成绩常年吊尾，明显志不在此，11年级开始她就不太去上课了，打工攒钱要当个四处流浪的嬉皮士，屈指可数的在校时间都是为了陪艾瑞克。转校生的开始都有点儿艰难，但艾瑞克没出一个月就揍了围堵他的几个高年级学长，拼的也不是块头或力量，而是狠劲，瑞雯原先是那帮学长之一的女朋友，嚼着口香糖踩在栏杆上看艾瑞克拳拳到肉，在最后一个学长趴下时候吹了声口哨，  
你将来铁定街头一霸或者黑帮少帮主什么的。  
艾瑞克看着她的神态觉得略熟悉，没怎么挣扎的任瑞雯揽着他胳膊走了。  
艾瑞克认识她3年，和她喝过酒抽过烟组过乐队，在瑞雯的房间里探索未成年或成年的游戏，却一次也没把她往家里带，怕看见查尔斯惊喜的表情。

我叔叔要去北达科塔州。她接着说，我们决定搭火车去，沿途可以换乘观光列车。  
开酒吧那个？  
不，开出租车的。  
那么远。  
是啊，太远了，可能一辈子也见不着了。  
为什么去那么偏的地方。  
谁知道呢，也许突然被告知有个私生女在那儿等着他去收养？听说那破地方闭着眼睛开车都撞不着一个人。  
艾瑞克迟疑了片刻，说我问的是你。  
有人免费捎我，我为什么不去？  
艾瑞克彻底不吭声了，过了好一会儿他又问，什么时候出发？  
下个月？我猜的，也没问，我随时都能上路。

『某一天，当乌云密布，天在下雨，没有任何理由的，我会离家去街上闲逛，我敢说我也许从此杳无音信……』

记忆中的虚孱微笑和眼前重叠，艾瑞克望着她异色的虹膜，平白觉得如果瑞雯是查尔斯的养女，大概查尔斯会欢喜得多。  
到那儿留个联系方式。  
何必。  
瑞雯掏出烟盒来，在布满星辉和默示的寒冬深夜里，他们一起分享了烟盒里最后一根烟。

 

瑞雯要出发的时候正好赶上考试周，每天两到四个科目，那天下午有一场化学测试，她猜艾瑞克大概会提前交卷来送她，然后她从出租车下来时候看见那人正在安检口静静的等，手里没带书的那种。  
瑞雯的叔叔认得艾瑞克，拍拍侄女肩膀就拎过拉杆箱去办理托运。

上帝，瑞雯站在一个胳膊开外的距离笑得粲然，这时候你要来段告白我肯定会当真的！  
艾瑞克也不言语，像个真正的绅士那样，跨前几步拥住瑞雯，在她额头落下一个吻。他是如此英俊，瑞雯也那么的美丽，在人潮庸碌的候车厅里，他们鲜艳夺目。  
年幼时他没能见母亲最后一面，再后来又错过和莫拉告别，在将来，他几乎可以肯定查尔斯会潇洒而去，不留说再见的机会。眼下他赶上一场，想说的话却只有一句照顾好自己。得亏他本身话就不多，朝夕相处之下两个人沉默着也不觉得尴尬。  
进站前瑞雯最后一次拉着他手，想了想，说，人都只活一次，别因为一份情感关系将死自己，不值得。

 

艾瑞克走出站台时外头下着靡靡的雨，他掀起帽兜要冲入雨帘，身后有人撑着把伞遮过他头顶，他一回头，对上那双藏着万丈深渊的蓝眼睛。  
你……  
艾瑞克愕然，要出声询问，只见查尔斯捂着嘴笑得一脸奸邪。  
翘课来送女朋友？很浪漫嘛。  
也不知道他看了多久，艾瑞克沉下脸来。你怎么在这儿。  
汉尼拔要回巴尔的摩了，我送他进去后看见你来着。说着把车钥匙扔他手里，临时驾照带了吗。  
艾瑞克弯下腰来，替查尔斯把裤脚往上挽了一截，然后接过伞柄，搂着查尔斯往停车场方向去。  
看来你实验室很闲。  
这话似乎触了查尔斯霉头，他嘟囔嘟囔的抱怨起校方如何小气，博士生又如何不把他当老师看。连汉克也联合女同学一块儿欺负他。艾瑞克看不够他这模样，把伞又往他肩头斜了点儿。  
哎呀刚才看着你们，想起我上学时候和院花也有那么段离情别苦……  
查尔斯也就在这点上表现得无比直男，他在牛津大学的风流史能讲二十来遍不带重样。艾瑞克噗嗤就笑了，你？前脚把人送上路后脚就去PUB嗨了。  
臭小子怎么跟家长说话的，查尔斯没轻没重的搡了他一把，半个身子现在雨雾里，再被艾瑞克拽回来，关上副驾门之后绕回来驾驶座，滑出停车位的空档艾瑞克略微迟疑，还是自暴自弃的补充一句，她不是我女朋友。  
果然查尔斯回答：那还挺可惜。

 

艾瑞克跟随参观团从四方院出来，看了看时间，犹豫要不要去找查尔斯吃饭，打了电话没人接，学生导游大致介绍完4个附属院校，下午还有个招生办的讲座，艾瑞克在学生中心拿了份免费校报，他对哥大已经不能再熟悉了，好在天气晴好，绿草茵茵，艾瑞克刚结束一轮招考，至少这一周内都不想再背书了。他看了看食堂前的招贴，没什么目的的，决定绕到百老汇大街上逛逛附属学院。

上午还风柔日暖，吃过一顿午饭便倏地阴了天，绵绵雨丝像羽绒一样从天而降，犹太神学院稍远些，艾瑞克是个世俗主义者，倒不讲究，抬脚便往不信派神学院方向去了。

眼前是铅褐色的哥特建筑，矗立在曼哈顿繁华街头，和红砖灰瓦的犹太神学院很不一样，辅道两旁停满了车，艾瑞克拐了几个弯，穿过草坪躲进参礼间避雨。主日的弥撒场次较多，从圣所那头传来进堂式的光荣颂，也许这天的心情实在惬意，也许信徒的歌声感染了他，艾瑞克环顾了一周，直直望向正厅后方的告解亭。

和建筑主体的外观有所不同，参礼间布局简洁，甚至称得上简陋，进门不足一见方的圣洗池，堂门两侧的圣水盘上金漆滚边已经模糊，墙上是十四处苦路像的壁画，边框略微蠹损，一架像来自上世纪的柚木脚风琴立在第一排跪凳前。

在昭告破败与萧条的六叠之上，唯独那扇告解亭透出鹅黄色的灯光，衬得木质纹饰也柔和起来。

艾瑞克走过去，打开槅扇，坐定。  
对面熄了灯。  
透过直棱纹格扇能隐约看到神工架下，一席圆衣黑袍，遮得严严实实，没有祭披，见习神甫？他低下头，  
因父及子及圣神之名，阿门。  
他等了半晌，这时候应该有段经文引导省察，但窗棂那头一点动静也没有。  
我有罪。  
他沉默，开口道。  
我爱的人对我无可指摘，让我免于贫困与饥饿，而我并不感激他。  
艾瑞克并非不善言辞，他比大多数人更擅一语破的。  
他给予我丰盛。  
然后夺走了更多……

圣所那头大概开始讲道了，整座教堂随之安静下来，人声和脚步窸窸窣窣的，连雨声也清晰可辨，一种真实的神迹正在显现，在国际金融中心最繁华的地段，哥特式的宏伟教堂中，有一间简陋的漆木告解座，在这一片刻，是专属他一个人的。

我设想在将来，我向他坦白，得到他的皱眉和首肯，我们会好上一些时日，然后……  
然后呢。  
他会以一个什么样的理由离开呢？还是连理由也吝啬，仗着两人的知根知底，什么话也不说，就那么悄无声息的消失？无论艾瑞克设想多少遍，都无法想象一个他和查尔斯长长久久的结局，无能，无奈，无条件。

他想了想，再开口，吐出一句德谚。  
Einmal ist keinmal。  
在天主雅威前，17岁的少年悄悄用母语，半坦白半掩藏的，道出最直指核心的恐慌。他并非担忧他们不能开始，他思考的远比这超前，他担忧他们无以为继。  
自然的，他甚至不知该和查尔斯从何开始。何时？何地？何事？  
众生道查尔斯来者不拒，有求必应。恐怕连上帝也会同意。而从另一层面来讲，查尔斯并非一个能够篡夺的对象。  
殊荣从来是降临的，努力和争取换不来真正属于自己的东西。质优生艾瑞克对此深有体会。

他停了下来，不确定这时候是否该祈求宽恕，好提示对方念补赎经。  
从他开口到现在，除了衣袂的摩挲不断，就再没听见任何声响了。艾瑞克稍微抬头，见对方肩线微微抖动，他怔了怔，才意识到那人在发笑。  
与此同时，似乎是大发慈悲的，从黑袍下伸出一只右手，慢吞吞的划了个圣号。  
短胖的指节，圆乎乎的指头，化成灰艾瑞克都认得。

操。他几乎是弹跳而起，像惊弓的遗雏，戒律礼度也不顾上了，冲口而出，  
你他妈怎么会在这！  
我按过牧，还是个白品……查尔斯在对面悠悠开口。  
操你，这是天主教堂。  
你在纽约，还在哥大，查尔斯站起来往前跨了一步，语带笑意。这是自由主义神学大本营。  
足足有一分钟或者更长一段时间，艾瑞克愣愣的，不知道该摆什么表情好，他连自己发了抖也不知道，像跟随星斗指引的船却被浪头打翻，有怨有怒，还有点点穷途末路的心酸。

艾瑞克的世界在这一刻所遭受的，是地动山摇的惊心动魄，落在那人眼里，像弹指的轻烟一样j。他眼角泛红，拳头紧握，全凭铁一样的意志才勉强站得住，倘若查尔斯有半分怜悯之情，就不会贸然相认，他可以肯定查尔斯没有恶意，这才更叫人绝望。  
良晌，他找回自己的声线，破碎地说，神职人员不该和忏悔者见面。

艾瑞克。查尔斯的声音像叹息。你抬起头来。  
他双手扒住窗屏，仍是那副不动不破的表情，万尺波涛在那双善睐的明眸深处忽闪忽现，随时要将艾瑞克倾覆。  
靠过来点儿，他笑笑的，声调放得极低，呵气一样，夹了一丝破音。  
否则不能接吻。  
有一瞬间艾瑞克根本不能记得接吻是什么意思。  
只见查尔斯仰起下巴抵上通花格子，隔栅伸出一小截舌头，红艳艳的，像涂了毒的一小瓣玫瑰。

这是个神圣的罪孽。

殊荣从来是降临的，努力和争取换不来真正属于自己的东西。

艾瑞克望着他，视线在那张脸上游梭片刻后下移，盯住那抹殷红，带着犹豫和惶遽，像铩羽的倦鸟，战战兢兢地徘徊在一片容纳自己的森林，他从未离查尔斯这么近过，眼睑下的雀斑暧昧未明，暖热的呼吸喷在他面庞，如此亲昵的距离下，他甚至错觉查尔斯的睫毛在轻颤，在这间隐蔽的告解亭里，他被名为查尔斯的洪潮所席卷。  
他放肆的，着迷的，倾过身子，贴过脸，松开攥紧的指节，缓慢再缓慢，然后，然后。

他拿指腹颤巍巍的点了一下。

滑腻，柔软，带着温度，是活生生，湿漉漉的查尔斯。

辅祭的铃声模糊响起，三短一长，这该是到了感恩祭结尾。礼成后，会有教徒自相邻的那扇门鱼贯而出。

这是渎神之举了，自艾瑞克踏入这片暗室，对神明的敬畏早已名存实亡，他沉湎地贴着格扇，垂着眼屏了呼吸，学着查尔斯的样子探出舌尖，蜻蜓点水的一下，惊世骇俗般，艾瑞克打了个战栗，不敢多一寸流连，澎湃的情感涌向四肢百骸，这具无用的身躯成了可悲的亡徒，他不是未经人事，他是万劫不复了。

一念至此，须臾也像地老天荒。

弥撒间的门开了，人声嘈切，灯火通明，像一把灼耀的光兜头撒进梦里，周遭这才真正敞亮起来。  
查尔斯退开半步，郑重其事地说，因父，及子，及圣神之名，赦免你的罪过。  
艾瑞克气笑了，你是个牧师，没有赎罪权。  
查尔斯点点头，开了门脱了教袍，艾瑞克跟在他身后，见他停下，转过脸来，依旧笑盈盈的。

以我之名，赦免你的罪过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Einmal ist keinmal：只发生过一次的事情就相当于没有发生过。


	3. Chapter 3

门廊外人影隐绰，建筑的轮廓在雨帘之中像一阵轻烟，远处是灰濛濛的厦宇，脚边是油汪汪的新绿，艾瑞克十七年来从未如此慷慨的将目光瞥向这大千世界，要说那一吻带给他狂喜和雀跃，那是没有的，艾瑞克那点贫瘠的天真早葬送在查尔斯年复一年的泰然自若中，他亦步亦趋的跟在查尔斯身后，发觉那片背影越加陌生，一种名为查尔斯的伤害早已渗透皮肉，镌入肢骸，赘生在他灵魂的磐石中潜滋暗长，远比他的记忆更长久，他审慎的拉开一段距离，像提防一头懒散的猎食者。查尔斯带领他穿过苗圃中的石板路，教堂外有个蓄水的池塘，霏霏春雨洋洋洒洒地飘在水面上，连荡起一点涟漪的力度也没有，他却分明听见雨水织就的各种声响，窸窸窣窣、欲盖弥彰地铺叙脚下凌乱的步伐和震颤的心跳。

哥大教学楼下提供免费的雨伞租赁，大多残损，少量完好，查尔斯从中挑了把衬手的，一撑开发现伞骨断了两根，他撇撇嘴，递给艾瑞克。他的养子张开臂膀将他纳入伞下，揽过他肩头的掌心却矜持地虚拢着，不复往常的随意，查尔斯觉得好气又好笑，艾瑞克不仅仅优秀，他是同龄人中的佼佼者，查尔斯又不瞎，他的养子不该承受一份降贵纡尊的慈悲，艾瑞克值得更好的。

汉克，我不去实验室了…艾瑞克今天参观哥大……我和他一起回家。  
艾瑞克跟随查尔斯往停车场方向走，看着查尔斯掏出手机给实验室打电话，他这会儿在琢磨什么呢，他什么也没来得及琢磨，他不说话，抿紧的嘴角像正在经受一场刑讯逼供，查尔斯摁上挂机键回过头来，他们这会儿站在戴姆勒跟前，艾瑞克替他打开副驾座车门，他却不急着钻进去，拿探究的目光在艾瑞克脸上游移，然后跨前一步，他本只打算拿出一贯轻浮的姿态给艾瑞克来一下子，好叫艾瑞克别端着那副一触即溃的神情，艾瑞克却接连后退两步，连伞都打斜了，像余震后无处可逃的动物，本能的逃避一切触发新一轮波动的可能。

到这一步，查尔斯那张春风拂面的脸庞可算裂开一丝缝隙，他是个纯粹的利己主义者，命运赋予查尔斯得偿所愿的特权，让他轻易搅动旁人心绪而毫不自省，但眼前的人是艾瑞克，他朝夕相处的养子，从来金城汤池，屈指可数的几次失控反倒更昭显平日的训练有素，放到冷战期该是个游刃有余而不带要害的克格勃好苗子，他曾语带兴味的向人这么形容他的养子，按说眼下查尔斯该带着浪荡子的劲头，沾沾自喜于一场高难度的驯服对他而言竟是垂手可得，但并不，无论如何，他实在不愿把名为怜悯的情绪用在艾瑞克身上，他自忖缺乏怜悯体验，却对艾瑞克心生怜悯，却又不愿如此，这是多么矛盾，查尔斯尚在犹豫是否该往艾瑞克脸上揍一拳，幸而肢体先于大脑给出了答案，他握住倾斜的伞柄，再次跨前，几乎称得上热情的将自己塞进艾瑞克怀中。

雨点纷纷扬扬乘风而至，落在河堤边、街道上、林荫中，将整座纽约城笼罩出一片浪漫的光泽，一把雨伞隔断了全世界，拥挤的伞面下，查尔斯拽着艾瑞克衣袖，再度吮上他的唇角，喷出的鼻息打在艾瑞克眼睫，一颗年轻的心脏遽然紧收，艾瑞克像尊雕塑似的不动了，那双流光溢彩的眼睛直勾勾的望着他，然后倏地阖上，软热的舌滑进他唇缝里，只在牙齿上扫了一圈，停下来，像殷勤又矜持的情人，顺从地等待艾瑞克的进犯。

艾瑞克觉得自己一定是疯了，被查尔斯逼疯了，大约过了一个世纪那么长的功夫，他才让自己从待机状态恢复过来，但凡艾瑞克有一丝回应，都是对查尔斯的成全和便宜，他蓄起臂力，试图推开查尔斯，像原罪一样甜美，像炼狱一样灼烧他情智的查尔斯。

可是。

怀里的份量是那么的真实，查尔斯的吐息像雷霆般在耳际轰鸣，一把伞，遮天蔽日似的，这世界看不见他们了，也看不见他无用的自尊和骄傲，世界只剩查尔斯栗色的发梢和白皙的面庞，轻盈得像马上要散去一样，他很快就会忘了艾瑞克。

雨点密集地敲打伞骨，连原先一点缥缈的汽笛声也消失了，神谕般地昭告着接下来发生的事情，无论多么离经叛道，依然会被允许和原谅。

这是查尔斯自找的，他叉开五指捏着查尔斯颧骨和下巴，猛地噙住他的唇瓣，力道之大让查尔斯蹙起眉头，艾瑞克别无选择，逞凶一样的吸着他舌头，要把查尔斯整个魂魄从里往外拽出来，查尔斯本来有些惊惧了，稍微挣动再被箍得更紧，他强睁开眼，就看见艾瑞克蹙起的眉心和眼睫，颤巍巍的，不像要强，查尔斯霎时也被雨水糅开了，松开臂力随便艾瑞克疯了似的啃。

查尔斯对艾瑞克居然会有这么多用不完的同情心，连他也意外，欲浪情涛中他明白艾瑞克对他的绮念并非朝夕之间，倘若艾瑞克早几年表露，他会像今天这样，在一个脉脉温情的雨季，任凭年轻的狂热和渴求一遍遍冲刷自己的感官吗？还是就这么不多不少，不早不晚的，他注定要在此时此地与他的养子达成无关胜负的和解？这份悖德是源自亲手酿造还是出于命运铸就？他是被艾瑞克打动了，还是被艾瑞克浸渍了？艾瑞克是强硬的一方，却带了求赎意味，一场侵迫反倒像投降，隔着衣物传来的热度是如此滚烫，查尔斯以前怎么从来没有意识到？他抬起胳膊，像安抚又像应允地拢在艾瑞克颈后。

雨点自青灰色的云端尽处轻盈地向最深远的大地坠落，这世界过分的迂回，让人们误认为一段情感的建立需要步骤一二三四，如果他们曾遇见哥大停车场的一把公共雨伞，就会有不同的看法。

艾瑞克中途停了一次，要等查尔斯的哂笑，他们短促的对视，目光胶着，呼吸交错，连发丝都是乱的，查尔斯咬了咬湿漉漉的下唇，又凑上来，艾瑞克第二次才意识清明的把查尔斯的滋味尝了个遍，这一次要缱眷多了，他一手勒紧查尔斯侧腰，一手恋恋不舍地描摹查尔斯额角和鼻尖，再拿唇和胡渣一一摁过去，在唇舌交接的罅隙里，他破碎地低喃查尔斯的名字，像迎接末日一样，痴恋得一塌糊涂。查尔斯悬在半空的指头被他一把攥住，然后他听见查尔斯稳着声说，我在。尾音打了个颤，不一会儿，查尔斯便软绵绵的摊在他臂弯里，像兜着一头洪水猛兽，见他服软，艾瑞克立刻变本加厉，吸吮舔咬，查尔斯头皮发麻，浑身发烫，整个人抽了骨架似的，全靠艾瑞克抱着才没栽下去，自喉咙逸出一声低哼，轻得像没有，倒把艾瑞克撩得越发竭尽全力。

被艾瑞克这么里里外外的一通糟蹋，那把伞从查尔斯手里垂了下来，落在地上，周遭随即豁亮开来，雨天的凛风一灌，查尔斯从稀里糊涂中回过神，脸上有些挂不住，顾忌起这是公共场合，稍微推开些，他的养子不管不顾的追着他下巴咂嘬，查尔斯怎么能明白，至少此时此刻，他是如此确凿的存在，不会稍纵即逝，不会流失指缝，艾瑞克根本撒不开手，一败涂地，还在絮絮的呼唤他。

查尔斯又用了很多个吻安抚他，直到真的有脚步声由远及近，他蹬了蹬脚，急切的说，  
回……回去，回去好吗？回去再、再……  
再怎么他就说不下去了，他还没用这么哀求的口气跟养子说过话呢，他到底是怕他了。

艾瑞克眼角赤红，也不知道他听进去没有，动作倒是停了下来，拿脑门抵在查尔斯肩头，狼狈的深呼吸，查尔斯可不等他，拽着他胳膊把他推到副座上，自个儿钻进驾驶座，碰的关上门，握着车钥匙的手有些抖，试了几次没插上档位，他这会儿嘴唇红肿，吐息滞重，他猜他的模样也没比艾瑞克体面到哪儿去，回到隐秘的车厢里，那些浓稠的、能翻搅挂丝般的爱意无处飘散，细密的情网悄然铺展，层层叠叠地笼罩下来，好像并没有比之前安全多少……

一只宽大的掌心搭上他手背，是试探而有恃无恐的，他抬起眼，对上艾瑞克同样焦灼的目光，那热度是有形的，具象的，像一只手，擎着查尔斯脖颈，让他难以呼吸。他才稍稍往前倾了一寸，艾瑞克立刻扑过来，那些无妄的爱意全都落到了归处，他双唇又麻又痛，脸颊潮乎乎的，全是汗和津液，艾瑞克绞完他舌头又去嘬他耳垂，查尔斯没咬住牙关，断断续续的哼唧起来，那声音简直羞耻，艾瑞克粗喘着，把他衣领之上能暴露出来的部位都尝了个遍，连查尔斯揪着他发尾的指头也没放过，从指尖到指缝，仔仔细细，不带煽情的，是彻底要把查尔斯融化的眷注，他下头早就硬了，难堪的顶着裤裆，又根本顾不上，满心满眼都是眼前绵软的，服帖的，眼角飞红的查尔斯，他咬他脆弱的颈侧，查尔斯就跟着剧烈的喘，边喘边呜咽，艾瑞克听不了这泣音，动作越发的恣肆，要把查尔斯揉皱了一样，眼下俩人一脑门子汗涔涔，却找不到更好的纾解方式，艾瑞克不是不敢，不是没经验，是失了神智，浑然忘我了，查尔斯也没好到哪儿去，他自诩风流，这会儿连根指头都动不了，哆哆嗦嗦的任他的养子施为，驾驶座就那么点大，他腰杆几乎要被艾瑞克折断，脑袋磕在车窗和椅背中间，浑身上下没一处舒坦，哪还有半点落拓的风姿，艾瑞克吻技也没多高超，胜在那股征伐的狠劲，他叫艾瑞克名字，他居然没叫错，意乱情迷之中他还记得压在他身上的小混账是谁。艾瑞克却因他这一声呼唤生生滞住，怔楞的抬起头看他。

要不怎么说他是艾瑞克呢，那对灰绿色的眼睛因查尔斯浑浊，也为查尔斯清醒，他正扯着查尔斯衣衫下摆，他硬得发疼，嘴角不雅地挂着涎液，他还属于一个放纵的年纪。然后他慢慢直起身，偏过头去平复情绪，再转回来，将抹布一样的查尔斯从卡座捞出，替他拢了拢衣领和外套，把垂到他额前的一绺头发拨开，他不说话，也不再去碰触查尔斯的视线，那梳拢发丝的动作是带着珍宠的，居然让查尔斯有些无措了。

车载广播的频段受到天气干扰，传出一阵刺耳的嗡鸣，盖过了街道上车水马龙的嘈杂。查尔斯坐在副驾座上，艾瑞克和他换了位置，戴姆勒平稳的驶向回家的路途，电台在持续的嗡鸣，但查尔斯依然能够听见自己清晰无比的心跳。窗玻璃上水泻如注，倒映街上五彩斑斓的星灯，也映出他一张曲曲折折的脸，像化了一样。

到家后查尔斯没头没脑的去缠艾瑞克，像要证明什么似的。他带着不紧不慢的笑意将艾瑞克摁在沙发上，手上动作可不含糊，脱了外套扔地板上（艾瑞克皱眉），然后拿出情场老手的把戏，边解衬衣扣子边对着艾瑞克裆部坐下去，辗转碾压，无所不用其极，艾瑞克情商在线，没拒绝的剥开查尔斯衣衫，却不再鲁莽的掠夺他，在查尔斯拆他皮带时候凑上去，将查尔斯猝不及防地翻了个身，又要去够他红唇，誓要把自己柔情蜜意的一面剖给他看，查尔斯偏头不让，他从善如流地把吻印在眼睑和耳际，年长者翻了个大大的白眼，直白的呛他：少拿对付女高中生的那套。一出口大感不妙，这话半点气势也无。果然艾瑞克笑得不客气，查尔斯在艾瑞克面前威风多年，头一遭落了下乘，先前的云淡风轻都是假的，他到底是心性倨傲，又是风流惯了的人，把那点床笫功夫看得比学术权威重要多了，掏艾瑞克阴茎的爪子不带客气的，这一路上他早把各种手法琢磨了一通，艾瑞克几岁来着？17？18？他连正式驾照都没领呢，一摸上那硬邦邦的活物他就有些懵，这家伙吃什么长的。与此同时，欺在他身上的人被他动作带出一声低吼，乱了，全乱套了，跟他打算的一点都不一样，跟艾瑞克打算的也不一样，即便在最癫狂的梦里，他也不去幻想查尔斯为他做到这地步，他知道查尔斯风流，自个儿反而下意识的躲避情欲，在查尔斯面前，他简直是虔诚的清教徒。

屋里没开灯，这会儿天全黑了下来，四周昏沉沉的，只剩家具暗色的阴影，但横陈在沙发上的查尔斯是那么的……艾瑞克压着查尔斯一通乱揉乱摸，像作践般，没什么章法，更谈不上温柔，这副身躯怎么会这么好，那热度和气味，散乱的发丝和叫艾瑞克名字时候的声线，他过去是如何忍受将查尔斯拱手让人，允许他在外四处留情？他又是什么时候开始，对查尔斯偏执到这地步？他早该打断查尔斯腿脚，将他剥光了铐起来，丢进这座宅邸最隐蔽的暗室里……那些残酷的想象是如此真实，压垮艾瑞克引以为傲的自制，查尔斯的叫声似乎渐渐微弱了下来，他耳畔一片嗡响，脑中一片空白，理智全线崩盘，他想要刹住车，好好支起身子看查尔斯情况，却怎么也停不了了。

查尔斯这会儿早松了手，在内心的安全角落叫苦不迭，他是自作自受，不知道青少年这么不经撩，在告解亭里的艾瑞克看起来像受到过度惊吓的兔子，他对养子心生恻隐，又对他的节制感到挑衅，他从不是什么好战分子，胜负心一向与他无关，话说回来，同情心又什么时候与他有关？他对艾瑞克实在太好又太多了。

大概这么干耗着也不尽兴，艾瑞克直起身来，那股直冲脑门的虐欲却并未消退，他咽下唾沫，指尖颤栗，眼前是查尔斯白得醒目的胸膛，随着他指腹的按压而起伏，那件半挂半脱的衬衣遮掩的地方，露出一丁点淡粉色……艾瑞克喷出浓烈的鼻息，双目赤红的去拉扯查尔斯衣襟，对着那一点大力揉搓，又掐又咬，查尔斯简直被他无耻模样吓傻，连踢带骂的，他本来也没多少体能优势，就这么几下又被艾瑞克拉下裤子，那皮带是他先前自己解的，简直欲哭无泪，这会儿西装长裤松松垮垮的卡在髋部，艾瑞克直接将他翻了个身，盯着露出来的半边屁股，像不敢置信似的，居然没一口气扒下来，就这么色急的趴上去，拿自己胯部对着那条缝隙磨蹭起来。

这是把他当女人用了，查尔斯心有不甘，无声用八国语言把艾瑞克骂了个遍，又暗忖自己缘何不甘，他不就是要证明艾瑞克和精虫上脑的雄性没有区别吗？他自己也是这样的人，但人心怎么会这么复杂，绕了百转千回后，现在他又不愿意了，不愿意艾瑞克这么对他，不愿意就这么给艾瑞克下定义。方寸大乱中他还分得出神来嘲笑自己，他这下面子是真挂不住了，眼泪差点滚落。艾瑞克捂着他嘴，鼻息喷进他耳蜗，吸吮舔咬的，查尔斯股间是滑腻的炽热触感，背后是几乎要烧起来的滚烫胸膛，他自个儿也不好受，小幅度的在沙发上蹭了两下，然后咬了咬牙，随着艾瑞克的颠簸一下一下的纾解自己，那张脸已经红得能滴血，男人就这点可悲，明明心头千百个不愿意，还是就这么轻易地跟随欲望摆荡起来，他探出舌头，舔艾瑞克捂他的指缝，咿咿呜呜的，艾瑞克当即大挺大弄，查尔斯也被逼出几滴泪来，就这么熬了几十下功夫，才在一个急速来回中重重一滞，查尔斯愣了好一会儿，才感觉到股间一片湿滑，腥膻的味道立刻在空气中弥漫开来。

寂静的客厅里不知何处灌进一缕晚风，凉飕飕的，在查尔斯发旋盘抚过，查尔斯循着风吹的方向望过去，这才注意到他们连大门都没关好。

泄了火之后的艾瑞克看起来又是一副禁欲主义者的模样了，当下那场景实在难看，在过分长久的沉默中查尔斯下面也逐渐平息，不等艾瑞克打坐完自个儿爬起身来穿裤子，艾瑞克仍是石化了的姿势，好像刚才占了查尔斯便宜的不是自己，那失魂落魄的表情把查尔斯气得够呛，也不理他，捡起外套嗒嗒嗒上楼，把门摔得震天响，成年人也有脾气，查尔斯标榜自己脾气好，可没标榜自己是圣人。

到后半夜屋外的雨越下越大，树枝狂摆，落英缤纷，这不像早春，倒带了晚秋气象。

查尔斯卧房响起敲门声，他这会儿已经收拾干净把自己卷进被窝里了，要不怎么说他豁达呢，他在房间里看了几页书又喝了几杯威士忌，那点混沌情绪立马烟消云散，他说请进，就看见艾瑞克打开门杵在门口，视线45°向下，不肯跨前一步。  
查尔斯等了会儿，见他没说话，那副做错事的样子让人看着心烦，但他脸上还是挂着温仁的笑意。  
有什么事吗？很晚了。

年轻人跨前几步，借着灯光查尔斯才注意他的表情，他先前看错了，艾瑞克不是来道歉的。  
我们谈谈，查尔斯。  
查尔斯简直想叹气，“我们谈谈，查尔斯”和“查尔斯，我们谈谈”，在一个成年人漫长的情史中，这句话颠来倒去，频率比我爱你和我恨你高出许多。

他点点头，给枕边的书折上折页，然后打起精神做好心理建设，以免待会在谈判中睡过去，他祈祷艾瑞克不是个话很多的人，鉴于他教导有方。

艾瑞克还是今天在教堂里那副求赎之姿，连语调都一模一样，就差一句阿门做开始，然后他说，  
我们试着在一起。  
他连个“也许”的副词也吝啬，他要不是势在必得，就是穷途末路了。

查尔斯挑眉，你四不四傻？  
他放下书来，抖开被子盘腿坐在床沿。  
你今年几岁？我甚至不知道我该不该去DYFS自首。

艾瑞克匀了几次呼吸，忍住白眼，他得拿出点耐心。  
你瞧，我下个月满18岁，我是说，即便现在是我18岁的零点，甚至即便我现在和你同龄，一切对你而言毫无意义，我们之间的问题不在年岁上，你知道。  
我并不知道，艾瑞克，你长得很辣，我得保持点道德底线才配得上我的职业，否则我猜我们早上过床了。  
查尔斯这是在跟他绕圈，他想拒绝时候从不明说，只是拖延，就像他下棋时候总玩马歇尔弃兵，长线布局，看似保平，敛息取胜。

他以开放姿态守护着自己的领地，在艾瑞克未曾与他命运交汇以前，关于自由的独颂从未止歇，他比艾瑞克年长十四岁，他的仰慕者以为找到了精神故土，将自己一生的价值维系在他身上，灵魂皈依，虔诚敬奉，不再空虚，不再漂泊，而他的目光告诉艾瑞克，给他一根烟的功夫，他能轻易破了人类任何执念。

艾瑞克手无寸铁的站在那里，坚定又坚定，带着万象一身的气势，大多数人一辈子也碰不上一个卡帕布兰卡*，而他要做查尔斯的那一个。这不是宣战，宣战没有这样的平静和哀伤，一个男孩得在不曾黎明的黑夜中将自己来回剖解多少遍，才能让那些侥幸的美梦荡然无存？

我一天比一天更爱你，也一天比一天更明白你的残忍。  
他跪下来，将自己的手叠进查尔斯的指缝里。  
当我走近，我听见你均匀的呼吸，像山风回荡在居室，还有你轻巧的心跳，像海水在房间里潮起潮落，你让一切趋于永恒，而我恨你不变的年轻，当你转身，你的眼神在望着我，你的脚步，你在向我走来，查尔斯。

他抬起头仰视床榻上的查尔斯，眼里有覆灭光明的勇气。

我喜欢你。他说。  
我喜欢你，无论你将运用所学从中条分缕析地分辨出多少种成分和缘由，我不会反驳，也无需别人指导我真假对错，你是正确的，这世界也是正确的，那些道理我都认，但我不会改，查尔斯，我无法欺骗自己和你在一起会是某种幸福，你知道的，那恰恰相反。

他盯着他的眼睛，一字一句，而我心甘情愿。

屋外春雷乍响，风声飒飒，雨点密集的打在窗台瓦楞上，叮叮咚咚的，当查尔斯企图转移注意力的时候，便将五感放置野外。艾瑞克还在等他一个答案，但他的意识似乎在淅沥的雨声中渐飘渐远。他努力回想过去的情人，那些他记住和没有记住的名字，他今年31岁，听过许多甜言蜜语，也已经过了为甜言蜜语所打动的年纪，他搜肠刮肚，不记得有谁敢这样和他说话，当思绪停留在这一点，刹那间，他似乎从一个很高很高的地方跌了下去，扑通一声砸到现实的水泥地板上，像一枚摔烂了崩裂了的西红柿，肝脑涂地的，对这场谈话彻底失去了最后一点从容。

他开口，要说点什么，比如，何必呢。比如，这话听起来真甜，比如，而我并非你所以为。但是他什么也没说，他忽然意识到不仅仅艾瑞克待他不同于全世界，他对艾瑞克亦然。  
烈马和顽猴是两码事，不单旁人容易搞错，自己也常错误地高估了自己的节操。他承认自己有一瞬间被驯化了。

好的。  
他说，好的。艾瑞克从两个字母里感知到万语千言。他倾上前去，向查尔斯索取一个吻。

世间从来没有不愿杀生的善良，只是提起刀的时候又很怕对方会痛。

簌落的雨一直下到隔天早晨，在晴朗的日子里，温彻斯特大宅前那一簇簇的忍冬花从未如此明亮过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *弗兰克·马歇尔，棋手，Marshall swindle发明者，多次输给卡帕布兰卡，虽败犹荣。


	4. Chapter 4

暴雨打在盆栽上。  
艾瑞克对着一脸哭相的姑娘叹气。  
他和查尔斯长相上没有丝毫相似之处，自然很有说服力。  
我不是他某个该死的兄弟，事实上，我是他该死的同居男友，谢谢你姑娘，我该给他两拳，为你和我。  
多年经验之下艾瑞克知道如何用最少的词汇量和最高的效率解决问题。  
那姑娘抹着脸转身就跑进雨帘里了，艾瑞克在心底对她评价不低，乖巧，懂事，知难而退。  
这比上一个大着胆子暗示3P的男人好多了，也比上上个莫名其妙扇了他耳光的少妇好。  
他回到屋里，查尔斯捧着杯热可可从厨房里探头探脑，  
走了？  
为了青少年的身心健康，我希望在开学前不要再遇到上门事件。  
谢谢你提醒我不该在办理朝代信托时候和客户经理搭讪，她们随时能调出你的家庭地址。  
查尔斯还能给谁办朝代信托？艾瑞克不说话了。

晚饭是土豆炖牛尾加西兰花，面包是早上剩的，蛤蜊汤来自金宝汤，查尔斯撇嘴。  
你这是报复。  
谢谢你提醒我有报复的资格。  
艾瑞克面不改色，把大部分土豆倒进养父的盘子里，淋上一勺忌廉。  
我很久没有固定情人，你得允许有个过程。查尔斯挥舞叉子嚷嚷，他在装可爱。  
艾瑞克坐在餐桌另一边，连眼皮都懒得抬，镇定自若的吃掉土豆面包和蔬菜，这花掉他二十分钟，然后把牛肉拨进另一个空盘里，推到查尔斯那边。

不是那个。  
他惜字如金，收拾掉自己面前的空盘，还是不去看查尔斯的狗狗眼神，查尔斯才不信艾瑞克能不理他，果然走进厨房前那背影顿了一下，头也不回地补充道：  
我不会有子嗣。  
一块牛肉刚含嘴里，查尔斯咬着叉子不说话了。

夜里十点钟，查尔斯踩着棉拖鞋去敲艾瑞克房门，门内伸出一只有力胳膊攥住他腕子将他拽进卧室，查尔斯笑嘻嘻的被对方锁在门板上啃。  
不生气了？  
……别再气我了。  
啊……别舔……

艾瑞克很早就放弃去了解查尔斯，已经到了难以区分自己是过分清醒还是过分迷失的地步。常识意义上他该谈判或者不原谅，可是当查尔斯说我错了，他居然就真的原谅了。社会学和心理学会把他们的关系归类为开放式，但艾瑞克知道远非如此，这什么条件也不带的情感要么是他爱查尔斯爱惨了，要么是他对查尔斯绝望了。绝望怎么能同时和爱情划上等号呢？但艾瑞克是这样的。

他们弄过几次了，艾瑞克熟门熟路的扒他睡裤揉他臀瓣，查尔斯挂在他身上咬着他耳朵哼哼唧唧，艾瑞克偏头来亲他，俩人上边湿漉漉的砸嘬，下面就蠢蠢欲动的抵到一块去了。就这么研磨了几下，艾瑞克裤裆里已经烫得不像话，查尔斯闭着眼红着脸往下探手，艾瑞克就拿掌心包着他指头握着两根硬物来回挼，查尔斯很会叫，先是拿鼻腔闷哼，懒洋洋的，像猫一样，一副不情不愿的样子，又粘人，艾瑞克拿指腹上的薄茧去勾他铃口，那副嗓音就打着颤地拐了三个调，曲曲折折的，配合他蹙眉的神态和嫣红的嘴，三分委屈七分撩拨。艾瑞克年轻气盛，总是没两三下就被勾得粗暴起来，他拖着查尔斯脚步凌乱地往床上倒，打劫似的，到了床边拿腿一勾，几乎是连扛带摔的把查尔斯丢上去再拿身体箍住。

每到这时候查尔斯说实话总有几分怕他，怕艾瑞克真把他怎么样，“怎么样”他本该清楚得很，但又潜意识好像没法相信艾瑞克会弄疼他，那么多次了，艾瑞克看他的眼神里头有千万个冲动，咬他胸口的力道很大，手下动作又急又莽，查尔斯侧着身随着艾瑞克的动作在床上辗转蠕动，艾瑞克把他摆成好受的姿势，从背后插进他腿缝里，那片隐秘的皮肤温热滑腻，查尔斯夹紧腿根，低头瞥了一眼腿缝间露出来的猩红头部，一下一下撞着他囊袋，粘湿了一片，那画面太不堪了，艾瑞克一手横过他胸前稳着他，一手捂住他口鼻，耳际轰鸣着查尔斯换不上气的抽噎声和自己咬牙切齿的下流话，查尔斯也不知道自己哪来的舒服，总是随着艾瑞克的狂化意乱情迷，半翕着眼皮咿咿呜呜，拿舌头不自觉地去濡湿艾瑞克的掌心，艾瑞克把指头插进他口腔里搅弄，涎液挂了他下巴一片，俩人气喘吁吁潮红遍布，在越来越快的频率中，那根血脉喷张的硬物重重一挺，一汩汩的白浊浇在那片被磨红了的嫩肉上，艾瑞克大手一握，扎住查尔斯根部去抠他顶端，查尔斯眼角被逼出泪花来，半痛半爽的跟着泄了。

查尔斯一脑门的汗，嫌热，要把压在他背上的胸膛搡开，就被掂起下巴勾了过去，艾瑞克还在孜孜不倦的吮他嘴角。

查尔斯的下巴很漂亮，瘦的时候显出锐利的角度，长点肉之后又带着温仁意味，是介乎冷感和典雅的尤物。艾瑞克爱不释手的啄完他嘴角又去啄他下巴尖上的软肉。查尔斯情人众多，没哪个比艾瑞克更缠人，也没哪个像艾瑞克这样把他捧到这地步。他半是叹息半是感动的转过身，拿指尖在艾瑞克肩头点点戳戳的，想了一会儿，他开口了：  
我们试试？  
什么？  
……查尔斯眼神飘忽，房间里有凡士林吗？  
艾瑞克楞了一下，过了三秒钟才反应过来查尔斯在说什么。查尔斯垂着脸不去看他，艾瑞克的胳膊越过他去够床头柜，在抽屉里划拉翻找，他能感觉到红晕从面颊蔓延到耳根。

艾瑞克的高潮来得很快，但不应期很短，第二次总是要长久很多。  
他手里捏着一罐凡士林，拍拍查尔斯屁股。  
转过去？  
……查尔斯想拿巴掌糊他，还是别别扭扭的趴了下来。  
查尔斯的屁股上有两个浅浅的腰窝，很性感的样子，两片浑圆的臀肉因为不安而紧绷，轻轻的颤。艾瑞克指头抹了油，屏着呼吸去打开那条潮湿的缝隙，那么小一个地方，淡淡的粉色，可怜兮兮的，先前他射出来的东西还有些糊在那儿，艾瑞克的呼吸徒然滞重，咽唾液的声音大得像此时的心跳。

乖乖……

艾瑞克的指节粗，指头又大，标准钢琴家的手，别说什么器官，艾瑞克觉得光他一根手指都够查尔斯消受，他轻轻的拂上去，那团白花花的屁股立刻颤了颤，那地方像有生命似的瑟缩了一下，查尔斯回过头来瞪他，羞愤似的掐他胳膊，心说这小流氓不是怂了吧，行不行不行我来。他正腹诽，艾瑞克会错意，被他一眼勾得失神，一节指头捅进去，查尔斯猝不及防啊的一声，软绵绵的，不带难受的那种叫法。

艾瑞克的生理常识还不错，又加了一根手指去摸索内部一片柔韧的组织，他几乎把整瓶凡士林倒手上了，滑溜溜的粘了一床单，也不知道在紧张什么，伸入两个指节，然后小心翼翼地转动起来，查尔斯无声咬着牙，两腿在床单上无措的绞动，他是彻底看出艾瑞克的生涩了，到底也没开口让他滚，艾瑞克趴下身来确认他表情，查尔斯烦他不让看，他又细细碎碎的去亲查尔斯鬓角耳根，那张埋进枕头里的脸蛋就露出来了，不像舒服，也不像不舒服，闭着眼汗津津的，艾瑞克要挨过去够他唇，指头跟着一绕，底下的身子霎时就僵住了，那张生动的脸上泛起不自然的潮红，眼睑微张，蓝色眼珠里溢满情动的泪水，一声呜咽像丝一样萦绕，艾瑞克立刻会意，按着那点不住碾压，查尔斯立刻扭着腰臀配合，艾瑞克瞠目结舌的意识到查尔斯在拿他的手指操自己，立刻扎住他腰肢不让动，查尔斯刚开始还剧烈地在他身下扑棱，被连着戳了几下又软了腰，一滩水似的任艾瑞克顶弄。

艾瑞克那点混账劲在此刻全显露出来了，骨子里他就不是什么讲风度的人，那副软心肠全是忍给查尔斯看的，操纵一个人的感官有多大成就感，何况这人还是查尔斯，自腹部腾起的支配欲化作催情的猛药，艾瑞克根本停不下来，咬着查尔斯耳朵又开始拿下流话猥亵他，说应该把他绑起来拍照录音，说他现在看起来比任何时候都像个教授，还说要在梯形教室的讲台上这么弄他，这太超过了，查尔斯红着眼眶和鼻头，前面在没有抚慰的情况下直挺挺的贴着小腹，他要自己去碰，又被艾瑞克攥住手腕，他早该知道不能对艾瑞克太好，艾瑞克把他翻过身来，拿枕头垫着他腰部，查尔斯心旌荡漾，岔着腿哼哼，晕乎乎的以为自己该挨那一下了，结果艾瑞克单手把着他膝弯将他两腿叠上去，一只手没停下来的戳他，然后，然后……

滚烫的口腔包裹住查尔斯阴茎时候，查尔斯一个激灵，几乎当即又要交出去，他两脚踩着艾瑞克肩头，使不上气力的踢他，那条舌头不管不顾的绞紧了他，底下作孽的指头摁住那点来回的研磨，前后夹击下查尔斯很快溃不成军，眼前闪过白花时候他还在气呼呼的想他不是这意思，然后艾瑞克含着他精液直起身来哺进他嘴里，查尔斯又天旋地转的了。

没说不让操啊……事后查尔斯有点哭笑不得。  
俩人又在床上闹了好一会儿，然后查尔斯钻进被子底下给艾瑞克吸出来，快到顶的时候他一脸乱七八糟的钻出被子，睁着眼和艾瑞克吻得难舍难分，手下动作没留情，查尔斯没让艾瑞克在他嘴里出来是有道理的，艾瑞克濒临时候的表情总是很性感，又痛苦，蹙着眉自喉头发出恸哭似的咆哮，像是上了什么瘾头，又像是爱谁爱到要崩溃，查尔斯不愿错过。

艾瑞克要去收拾床单，查尔斯嬉皮笑脸的没让，要跟自家养子的洁癖较劲，他们躺在一片狼藉的床单上分享完唱片、香烟、罐装饮料，以及汗和吻，查尔斯看着他的目光像覆盖一切的大海，艾瑞克八岁认识他，他的目光好像从未改变。

让童年向往起成年、让成年回忆起童年的大海。

春夏交叠的季节，艾瑞克躺在二楼的卧室里，尝到窗外榆树果浆爆裂的甜味。

查尔斯总要醒得比他早一点，罩着艾瑞克的T恤无所事事地躺在他身边吧嗒吧嗒的抽烟，靠近床的位置有扇朝南的大窗，充裕的阳光从不同角度铺进来，他们横陈在床单上的一片树阴中，光影以不变的规律自他们身上奔走嬗替，两副静止的身躯成了流动的钟面，在近似永恒的静谧之中他听见查尔斯浅浅的呼吸，那种难以消弭的孤独感始终在艾瑞克胸腔蔓延。

细水长流的生活难以付诸语言和文字，有时候他觉得日子还很长，有时候觉得只能陪查尔斯到这一秒，明明日子还很长，却只能陪查尔斯到这一秒。

艾瑞克的RD申请结果在四月初收到，以及随通知书而来的《伊利亚特》，秋季开始他就是一名正式的CC一年级生。说来可笑，在他最悲观又最现实的计划里，他应该在完成学业后找份工作，留在纽约并养活自己，查尔斯会在40岁时候开始衰老吗？还是50岁？届时也许他会有一线机会，和查尔斯发展一段他准备了十几年甚至二十几年的关系。更多的可能是，到那时候，爱和不爱都已经不重要了，岁月磨灭了激情和斗志，他在不到二十岁的年纪里，已经穷尽了除等待以外任何想象。

查尔斯是在浪荡了好些年后才回到纽约申请AP，老藤校从AP熬到终身的几乎没有，他倒也想得开，把巧劲用在捷径上，本身论文方向往前沿挤，比基础领域的产出就容易些，数量多又偏应用，扩大了学科交叉后从企业拿到的基金自然要比光靠NSF的学术宅高出许多，人缘好交际广，推荐信如雪花缤纷而至，其他组里四五个AP要厮杀一个N年后的终身名额，那惨状跟他无关，如今他的业界名声决定他在教学上只需要尽到吉祥物的义务，事实上他甚至很少带课，光给项目里的几个博后安排出路已经够呛，与其说他是学者不如说更接近于政客。艾瑞克若不是特意找过去，几乎不可能在校园里碰见他。

艾瑞克换上正式驾照后负责起查尔斯上下班接送，查尔斯有应酬时候给他打电话，一周三到四次，说穿了查尔斯其实是个好生养的情人，像养只猫一样，三餐按量满上猫粮，淋上牛奶，定时修剪指甲，别拴他，别对他有期待，他就一定会回家。

这天艾瑞克刚把车停实验室楼下，就看见前面停了辆宾利雅致，他正纳闷谁在学校里这么穷奢极欲（也不看看自家戴姆勒），车上下来个男人，饱满色系的格纹西装，暗金色头发，宽肩长腿，那背影，不是莱克特是谁。艾瑞克分明没出声，对方感觉到什么似的，转过身来看见艾瑞克，挑挑眉，给出一个致意的微笑。

莱克特转身上楼，五分钟后查尔斯来电，说晚上不回去吃饭。

艾瑞克拿这对所谓的良师益友没办法，摁掉手机，他刚倒出车位，又接到查尔斯第二个电话，以为改主意了，接起来那头说晚上不回去了，艾瑞克一时愣住，下意识要摔手机，查尔斯的呼吸自听筒传来，带着抚慰的电流噪音。  
我向院里请了假，得去趟巴尔的摩。  
这下艾瑞克真说不出话了。  
查尔斯解释得不必要的详细，汉尼拔的项目有点事情，忙完我给你电话。

艾瑞克跟了查尔斯十几年，如果说查尔斯对他了如指掌，相对的他也总该对查尔斯有丁点习性上的领会。查尔斯什么时候是会费功夫解释的人，艾瑞克知道他在撒谎，但也仅仅知道他在撒谎。艾瑞克初降人间第一劫就遇到查尔斯这样的老狐狸，一渡就是十几年，往后还有好几个十几年，他能怎么办，人类发明开放式关系纯属自虐，这是什么感觉，他爱上一座路灯，路灯说好，然后还要恩泽每一个路过的谢顶和不谢顶的脑袋，而他只是萦绕的飞蛾。

查尔斯去了两周时间。期间没有给艾瑞克任何电话。

他马上要20岁了，不该把精力花在揍那些厕所隔间里的进步知青上，对方不过在他走进去时候正在涂鸦“斯大林即正义”之类典型的学生口号，阿姆斯特丹大街那个举着Published poet牌子的文化嬉皮士也还是那么的讨人厌，他怎么不去第五大道卖假货？艾瑞克从后现代诗歌的朗诵声中面无表情的穿过，那嗓门大得三条街外都听得见。  
——棉花糖一样的云端，阿姆斯特朗的月球，消融万物的地核，和你冰冷的心，是我一生都无法抵达的地方。  
ebonics吞音严重，情深义重也像在说唱。艾瑞克加快了脚步。  
——我爱你，在春雨涤荡的那天夜里。

他打赌那个黑人老头一年也卖不掉一首诗。

他真羡慕查尔斯能有那么多人要见那么多事要忙。不像他，一个全奖大学生，没有间隔年，没有助学贷款，自然也没有打工换宿和志愿服务，每天大把大把的时间只能够翻来覆去的想他。

艾瑞克早早定了主修课，一个学期7门课程，三门预备科，学时全满，他的基础足够他完成本科学业，也许能拿两到三个学位，瑞雯是错的，知识的痛苦太微不足道了，何况那只是一场时间上的等价交换——他从小到大就没遇过等价交换这么便宜的事儿。查尔斯不过离开了一周，艾瑞克像个退休老人一样，在家靠罐头和赛百味打发自己，也许他可以养只猫了，查尔斯会同意的。

某天夜里他自书桌前醒来，睡着前看进去的东西已经忘光了，想起没吃晚餐，冰箱里有豌豆和鸡蛋，前几天剩的吐司，他认认真真预热烤箱，分离蛋清，化开黄油，将豌豆打成泥，过程中走去客厅开电视，大多时候他只看看纪录片或者悬疑剧之类，他换到午夜档的脱口秀节目然后回到厨房，吐司切条时候才发现上面已经长了点点霉斑，他愣了很久，隔墙的电视机还在尽职地制造喧哗，艾瑞克关上烤箱，倒掉吐司豌豆泥和蛋液，刷案板，刷锅碗瓢盆，刷一切能刷的东西，水龙头的水流哗啦啦啦的，他拿手指穿过去，像穿过一条与时间平行的河，不分清浊和昼夜，此刻静静流淌在自己的指尖。

查尔斯是跟汉尼拔一块儿回来的，实验室也不能准他再多的假期了。汉尼拔把他送到门口，下车前告诉他已经在曼哈顿安排好住宿。  
我大概呆一个月时间，希望事情能顺利解决。  
谢谢你。

查尔斯直到站在门廊才想起来他没给艾瑞克打电话，现在已经是夜里1点钟，他没带钥匙，正考虑去附近找家酒店，咔擦一声，门开了。

我听见引擎声。  
查尔斯看了他一会儿，说是啊，我回来了。

查尔斯还是他离开前那天早上艾瑞克送他出门时候的打扮，艾瑞克记得不必要的牢。

他问查尔斯要不要宵夜或者威士忌，查尔斯摇头，回房间洗漱去了。

艾瑞克躺在自己房间纯粹睡不着，实在没有那心眼等着谁，他翻了个身要去熄灯，然后听见叩门声。

今天不搞。查尔斯把自个儿枕头往艾瑞克床上丢，埋怨似的嘟嚷，我那床铺你都帮我叠起来了。  
艾瑞克心道我他妈哪知道你什么时候回来，拉过被子给查尔斯掖好，熄了灯后自觉地背对着查尔斯躺下，他是精力充沛的年纪，不做的时候尽量避免给自己惹麻烦。

查尔斯毛茸茸的脑袋贴上他背，温热的呼吸喷在脊骨上，艾瑞克坚持到对方发出轻微的鼾声，他在黑暗中摸索着转过身去，一手轻轻拉开查尔斯的胳膊揽到自己肩头，一手从查尔斯颈弯穿过，将查尔斯脑袋摁在胸前，整个儿结结实实地抱进怀里。

艾瑞克第二天还有课，查尔斯睡得死去活来，艾瑞克推他两次没推醒，准备好早餐就出门了。下午时候打电话到实验室，被告知查尔斯已经回家去了。

艾瑞克提着超市购物袋到家时候查尔斯正在厨房煮罗宋汤，脚边垃圾桶里三四个金宝汤空罐头，艾瑞克翻白眼。  
你在干嘛。  
煮汤啊。查尔斯头也没回。  
你煮多了。他耐心指正。  
消灭屯粮。

艾瑞克不说话了。

二十分钟后艾瑞克在厨房煮罗宋汤。

番茄焯烫切丁，洋葱和卷心菜切片，帕尔马奶酪刨丝炖牛腩，查尔斯继承温彻斯特大宅时候重新装修整套厨房设备是有道理的，艾瑞克穿着厨师围裙的模样显然是将烹饪当做课题一样在攻克。

他盯着艾瑞克用汤勺压碎土豆块，按下去，搅一搅，不疾不徐，一丝不苟。好像世界上没有比用汤勺压碎土豆块更重要的事情。

然后他把什么东西砸向艾瑞克后脑勺，力道跟扔铅球差不多。  
这啥？艾瑞克痛呼出声，弯腰去捡。  
润滑剂。查尔斯抬脚往外走。  
艾瑞克一听手抖着把内软管跌回地板。

是夜有人埋伏在查尔斯房间的浴室门前，没等人家系好浴袍架起来就往自己房间里拖。查尔斯被他急色的模样逗得大笑，回到艾瑞克房间关门落锁后把艾瑞克往床上一推，自个脱了浴袍就岔着腿往艾瑞克胯部边坐边挤，艾瑞克大脑已经完全不好使，全凭肌肉记忆去摸查尔斯，把查尔斯摸得浑身发烫，碾压屁股底下那团硬物的动作也越发胡来，他分出神去捞枕头旁边那支软管，在艾瑞克面前晃晃，喘着气挑衅。

试试？  
……试试。这回艾瑞克没掉链，只是目光贪婪的重复，然后渴切的欺过去，查尔斯边和他吮吻边抵着舌头，声音含混不清。  
我们先、先出来一次……  
他倒是想拿出成年人的经验做指挥，可惜学生完全没在听，吮着他舌头的力度大得让他头皮发麻。查尔斯手忙脚乱的去掏艾瑞克阴茎，艾瑞克已经硬得不像样，查尔斯弄几次没能帮他解开扣子，然后就被艾瑞克摔到床垫上，年轻人两下就把裤扣给崩了，没来得及褪到膝盖就趴到查尔斯身上又舔又咬，两根铁一样的器官交叠到一块，没什么准头的戳了几下，明明还什么都没开始，艾瑞克就像不能自己似的，推开查尔斯膝盖埋进去，毫无章法的给他舔，舔得啧啧有声，凭着上头的孽欲来了几次深喉，查尔斯连叫都来不及，整个感官世界只剩一片轰鸣。腥膻的味道很快在艾瑞克口腔里漫开。艾瑞克把嘴里东西吐手心上，不敢置信似的，味道很浓，量很足，查尔斯这半个月里没有别人。  
精液自他指缝黏黏糊糊的往下淌，他是疯了才敢这样，颤着手将那滩白浊往查尔斯眼睫和嘴角上揩，一下一下的，动作缓慢、细致，已经不能用放肆形容，皮格马利翁也没有这样的痴态，简直是某种淫辱了，查尔斯这会儿还在余韵中虚弱的喘，他要还有丁点意识，他能把这头小狼狗给剐了。直到艾瑞克将他两腿架到肩头，沾着润滑剂的指头探入两根，他没什么分量的捶了对方两下子，然后又随着对方的搅弄嗯嗯啊啊了。

虽说每次都是自找的吧，但查尔斯每次都会在过程中产生上当受骗的错觉，怎么局面老不在自己控制范围内，甚至是超乎想象，老实人的皮相下掩盖的是怎样的血泪真相，人精如查尔斯欲哭无泪。

撑开他肉穴的指头撤了出去，抵上剑拔弩张的凶器，查尔斯心惊肉跳，抓着他屁股的大掌还在用力的揉那两团暖肉，手法下流又野蛮，查尔斯要不就在艾瑞克的蹂躏下跟着混沌过去，要不就总想跳起来把艾瑞克胖揍一顿。

事情进展得太快，直到此时此刻艾瑞克仍有种被摆弄的错觉。他还想再近身确认一下查尔斯的表情，被查尔斯一爪拍开。  
天天杵着这么杆玩意儿意淫你大爷，混蛋去死吧。  
艾瑞克先被骂了个懵逼，然后回过神来查尔斯在害羞，老流氓查尔斯会害羞，简直让艾瑞克惊喜交加。  
第一次？他本意是要笑话查尔斯的反应。  
但查尔斯嗓音闷在枕头里，瓮声瓮气地说，没做到这样。  
掐着查尔斯腰肢的动作一滞，艾瑞克一时有些难以消化，按说他不该如此没品，却下意识的脱口而出，为什么？他正要懊恼自己的白痴，没想到查尔斯扭捏了一下，真真抹下脸来回答，怕疼。  
艾瑞克尺寸异于常人，然后查尔斯说，他怕疼。  
跟我就不怕疼吗？还是疼也愿意？艾瑞克没再问出口，也无需再问，到这份上，他确信他在查尔斯心里到底是有点儿不一样的地位吧，也确信这并非他的一厢情愿。他揽着查尔斯胳膊，垂下颈来亲他发旋，亲得那么紧，嫌不够，把他掰过脸来，艾瑞克眼底发烫，查尔斯也眼角泛红，不肯让他看，拿手背捂眼睛，艾瑞克就一根一根指头的吮过去，他简直心疼坏了，要不是他也饿了那么多年，又实在不是什么正人君子，就要一把鼻涕一把泪的说不做了。

大概润滑剂确实好使，也可能艾瑞克势在必得，钝器划开甬道时候查尔斯一动不动，整张脸埋在枕被里，就那么撅着屁股任人摆布。艾瑞克简直要恨他不合时宜的乖顺，光挤进头部的滋味就让他绷紧了腮帮，持续寸进的过程中他不得不频繁的换气，以免就这么丢人的泄出去。

直到囊袋抵上洞口，俩人的下半身终于严丝合缝的贴到了一起，艾瑞克才有空去摸查尔斯颈后一片细密的汗珠。他掰了几次没能把查尔斯的脸掰过来，只好俯下身去，这动作带得他又是一声粗喘，查尔斯太安静了，这不正常，他紧张得就要抽出去确认查尔斯情况，身下的人察觉他的意图，总算露出点侧脸来。

操你……查尔斯咽哽着骂他，声音支离破碎，那张脸早就花了，好看的五官皱成一团，嘴角没绷紧，哆哆嗦嗦的。他被撑坏了，艾瑞克不是人。

要操人的一方被吓怂，边安抚边要往外撤，把查尔斯折腾得龇牙咧嘴，横竖进来是一刀出去也是一刀，查尔斯忿恨：你他妈出去就别想再有下次。

他这家长当得太尽职，社会服务部会感激他。艾瑞克是在乱了方寸的情况下胡乱捅回去的，然后就傻了，停不了了，浑身过电一样，这感觉怎么会这么对，即便查尔斯第一次摸他吸他，也没让他颤栗得这么厉害，接纳着他的地方高温而湿润，艾瑞克呼吸不畅，几乎当场就要缴械投降，还没从过载的感官刺激中回拢神智，肠道内一阵阵细微的痉挛像无声催促，霎时又让他血脉喷张欲罢不能，艾瑞克鼓动着髋骨也不知道自己在往哪个方向拱，先前熟门熟路摸索腺体位置的功夫都白瞎了，查尔斯被他颠得七零八落，发出的声音不太像人类，毫无性感可言，呼哧呼哧地喘得像破风箱，他纵横情场还没这么不体面过，幸亏艾瑞克也好不到哪儿去，那张禁欲的五官显出狰狞的面目，喉咙像被无形的手扼住，让他只能发出兽类的急促低吼。

床被晃得要散架，艾瑞克全副身心都用在控制自己不要过早泄出去，实在没法照顾查尔斯，查尔斯几乎是半晕厥的被人操了，要说快感那是全然没有的，他气过恨过腹诽过，但不后悔。

艾瑞克天赋过人，这时候憋着口气越战越勇，他瞪着吞吐他的小洞看，那么点大的入口，崩得紧紧的，湿漉漉的，绞着一截怒张的性器，周围的皮肉已经被撞出一片绯红，那地方被他的耻毛来回磨蹭，因为充血而红肿，还在随艾瑞克的动作一下一下的收缩，艾瑞克通红着眼，俯下身去舔查尔斯脊背上的汗，边舔边咬，留下一串绵密的痕迹，那些膨胀了一整晚的情绪，从查尔斯丢给他润滑剂、或者从查尔斯说回来了、或者从他半个月来的消失以及更久远的从前，那些无处回应的情绪此刻像被凿开了的瓦罐，里头淌出汩汩的奶与蜜，即便在艾瑞克嘴超前的期待里，他也难以期待查尔斯为他付出这么多。

关于查尔斯的大多时候只能依赖想象，又不敢想象，依赖回忆，又不敢回忆。艾瑞克从没有那么庆幸查尔斯长久以来的自我和随性，从而让他们眼下的情况更真实百倍的激荡在他心口。

查尔斯的身体泛起红潮，发出的喘息渐渐带了难耐意味，艾瑞克中途退出来一次将他翻过身，要面对面看着他的表情，像确认自己的所有物，相比记住查尔斯那点稍纵即逝的爱意，记住一场具体的欢愉要来得切实多了。查尔斯被迫叫了艾瑞克很多次名字，以满足艾瑞克恶劣的独占欲。

相连的部位已经彻底化开，进出变得无比顺滑，他一截一截的戳刺，查尔斯就跟着一节一节的喘，那张漂亮脸蛋上交织着无助和放纵，艾瑞克后知后觉的认识到这根本不是个好主意，至少他血液搏动得更快了，只好加大速度和力道，越来越急也越来越重，把查尔斯折腾得咿呜乱叫，高潮濒临时候他趴到查尔斯颈弯，在澎湃的情潮中他最后一眼记住的是查尔斯跟着欲浪随波逐流的模糊表情。

房间里一时只能听见张皇的呼吸和心跳。

爽完了没，爽完了从我身上起开。查尔斯口气不善，如果不是哑了嗓子会更有威慑。  
艾瑞克这时候老道了不少，已经能从查尔斯的语调中判断是不快还是害羞，现在是二者皆有。  
下次会好些的。他跳过嘘寒问暖的步骤，反正查尔斯也不吃这套，正恋恋不舍地抚弄查尔斯一撮卷发。查尔斯翻白眼，还想有下次？  
结果后半夜他们就迎来了下次，查尔斯被操进床垫时候会知道的。

温彻斯特的夜晚很安静，曼哈顿的金迷纸醉离他们太远了。  
艾瑞克拿湿毛巾擦拭查尔斯粘腻的身子，老流氓缓过劲来，这会儿坦然了不少，死猪不怕开水烫，随便艾瑞克把他从发梢伺候到手指，结果要抬他大腿时候他还是闹了个脸红，忍不住要踢过去，差点把自个儿逼出泪花来，然后艾瑞克攥住他脚踝，说别闹。  
擦完了私处艾瑞克又换了条干燥毛巾，捏着查尔斯脚背时候没忍住，低头亲了亲圆乎乎的脚趾，那举动里饱含七分爱情三分亲情，这世上再不会有查尔斯以外的人让他这样眷恋了。

查尔斯好像没能习惯这种厮守似的亲昵，拿深邃的目光看了他一眼，那一眼让艾瑞克悸动。  
你到底喜欢我什么呢？查尔斯问。  
你想知道？  
查尔斯笑笑，不，也不是那么想。  
艾瑞克用那种难受的眼神看着他。  
查尔斯，我难以为了表达不同而去站在和人们相反的立场，事实上，我认为大多情况下他们是无可指摘的。而你明知道这一点也不会有所改进，那么我为什么要费功夫说服自己是别人的错觉和误解呢。

这下查尔斯说不出话来了，张了张嘴，问，你烟呢？  
艾瑞克从裤兜里找出烟来给查尔斯点上，也不怕被烫着，死皮赖脸的黏在查尔斯身上，查尔斯抽了两口塞他嘴里，团起被子躺下。

艾瑞克抽完烟上了趟厕所，光着身子去厨房倒了杯水放查尔斯那边的床头柜上，熄灯以前还是把查尔斯摆成了面对面的睡姿。

抱着查尔斯的时候总是能听到他起伏的心跳，而他们的频率永远不一样。

时间在走漏。

黑暗之中艾瑞克睁着眼睛，他说。  
我想送你一个玉匣子。  
什么？查尔斯的声音冷冷清清的，没有困意。  
东方神话里，从仙境回来的少年打开海神送的玉匣子，数十年时光轰然逝去。  
查尔斯的笑声闷在他胸口。  
在那之前我应该娶了海神的女儿，然后在归来省亲的路途中不慎从马鞍上摔下来。  
艾瑞克也笑了，顺着他的话往下讲。  
你瞬间从健壮的青年变成枯槁的老人，回不了仙境，举目无亲，四处流浪，弹着竖琴叨叨絮絮的向世人重复三百年的仙境之旅……*

这听起来像我。艾瑞克没有说出来。

卧室被无边的岑寂包围了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 莪相的故事跟浦岛太郎差不多。莪相由于自负而回不了仙境，死前不肯皈依基督教因为“不能享受逐欢求爱的天堂有什么乐趣”，在本文中可以说是非常查尔斯了，艾瑞克则意指离开仙境后孤独漂泊（大概）。


	5. Chapter 5

查尔斯这周来食量骤减，每天早出晚归，也不让艾瑞克接送，艾瑞克每天能在自家楼下看见那辆该死的宾利。

警察那边有消息吗？早晨查尔斯打开车门前将啃了一半的三文治包起来叠进公文包里，他可不敢在汉尼拔的车里吃东西。  
让我们再等等。宾利平稳驶出庄园，汉尼拔觉得车身能被来自二楼的视线灼出两个洞。  
这儿是纽约，疯子他们见多了，不到出事几乎请不动他们。查尔斯摇下车窗，对着二楼某个方向没什么意义的挥手。  
他早晚会出现的，为了你。  
我希望他动静小点儿，哪怕是在我家也成，我马上要评IEEE的高级会员了。查尔斯拿出功利的派头气定神闲，显然没把身家性命挂在心上。  
艾瑞克还不知道吗？  
让他知道干嘛，帮不上忙还瞎操心，我正打算帮他向系里请假，找个理由赶他去莫拉那儿避一避风头。  
秘书小姐把泰勒庄园的证明传真过来了。汉尼拔一手搭着方向盘一手将文件袋递给他。  
南部海岛有几所戒备森严的特殊疗养机构，现在你没有顾虑了，找到凯恩之后，我保证一只苍蝇都飞不进去，也飞不出来。  
太便宜他了吧，查尔斯翻翻白眼翻翻文件，我也想把余生耗在南部海岛上，就不能给他找个阿拉斯加湾附近的疯人院吗？  
汉尼拔笑了，你在泰勒庄园的年付费足够你在基韦斯特岛买下像威郡那样的豪宅。无数。

查尔斯得知本科学院骚乱时候已经迟了。他那重度狂躁的继兄怎么可能便宜了他。查尔斯挂上电话，走在路上时候还没想太远，等意识到本科学院意味着什么时候整个人楞在晨边大道上足足两分钟，这不怪他，他从不向任何亲戚介绍艾瑞克，小时候艾瑞克还觉得自己不被接纳呢。

艾瑞克手机没人接。没有理由的，他拔腿狂奔时候想，凯恩没有理由知道艾瑞克的存在，安保科打电话来时候只说伤了个别学生，没提到艾瑞克，操，安保大叔也不认识学生啊。平日穿梭在114街上随处可见的短驳巴士不知停哪儿去了，这下午两点钟的太阳怎么这么大，牛津皮鞋跑起来很痛，周围学生一脸惊诧的样子也很蠢，查尔斯好几年没尝试过夺命狂奔了，自他顺利把凯恩送进泰勒庄园后。

前方警车鸣笛声越来越近，查尔斯这会儿出了很多汗，肺部喘不上气，骨骼发出抗议声响，无节奏的奔跑带动咽反射，唾液像灼烧一样划过干涩的喉部，他能感觉到心脏超负荷的搏动，分不清是因为跑了十几分钟或者别的，一些不好的念头萦绕着他，比如，他愿意花无数时间和精力或者金钱或者去他妈的什么东西去安抚被凯恩误伤的学生，只要这其中没有艾瑞克。他意识到自己的卑劣，可他停不下来。他像一个愚昧的家长一样，在厄运降临的瞬间全心全意的为勇敢者和幸存者祷告，而他们的孩子最好在家毫发无损的打电动。

行政大楼外警戒条已经拉起来了，只看到洛氏台阶上几滴新鲜血液，形状不太整齐，周围有微小点，这类痕迹大多自刀伤棍棒之类，也没有伤到动静脉的样子，电话里没说太清楚，但至少没有枪，查尔斯在CUMC已经够出名了，不需要有个典型狂躁症病例为他推波助澜。

受伤的学生早就被转移到哈林区的医疗中心，汉尼拔也到了，帮他和警察做了记录，凯恩就在警车上，查尔斯都没工夫去看他一眼，他匆忙的模样显然有点吓到他的老朋友，至少汉尼拔在打开车门时候稍微犹豫了一下是不是该让这位看起来像刚从水里捞出来的患者家属上车。查尔斯可不管他，言辞粗鲁的催促他在麦迪逊大道上超车，显然把他当专车司机了。

看不出来？  
什么？  
你很担心艾瑞克。  
废话那是我儿砸。  
真有趣。汉尼拔侧头评价。  
有趣什么？我又当爹又当妈？——还兼职情人，查尔斯没说。  
不，你宣判某样东西是你的。  
查尔斯本来要回嘴他养了这么多年——然后想想实际情况可能相反，只好闭嘴不说话。

送到急诊中心而不是急诊室的人都死不掉，医护人员一脸怠慢，艾瑞克正和同学排队等包扎，他颧骨高高肿起，嘴角破了皮，手关节全是擦伤，凯恩是个疯子。  
艾瑞克老远见到查尔斯奔过来的时候表情有点不自然，他端详了自家家长片刻，然后软了口气问他，你跑来的？  
伤哪儿了？查尔斯抬他胳膊。  
教授，那个疯子是你哥哥吗？太可怕了！他带着棒球棍，随时能把艾瑞克打出脑浆来——他就是这么说的！  
艾瑞克的同学西恩，小个子的雀斑男孩，裤子上有点灰，看起来只是摔了一跤的样子，查尔斯感激他的话多。  
棒球棍，查尔斯对这玩意儿可熟悉了，小时候要是没能跑快点儿就得好长时间没法走路，那会儿还只是儿童棒球棍呢，艾瑞克这会儿不是坐在轮椅上实属命大。  
怎么不跑？  
跑了！我们当时刚从汉米尔顿出来，那疯子逮着人就问谁是艾瑞克泽维尔，我们都知道他搞错了也都知道他找谁，不过他也没好到哪儿去，艾瑞克的拳头真不是说笑的，教授您真应该看看那家伙被逮上警车的样子…西恩滔滔不绝，猛的想起那疯子到底是教授家人，及时刹车。  
那个人说他是你哥哥。艾瑞克没什么表情的问他。  
啊，是的，但他精神不太好……抱歉我不知道他会来找你。  
这会儿护士小姐过来了，拿活页夹板指挥艾瑞克进去，艾瑞克深深看了他一眼。  
这事儿迟早捅到家长会那儿，来的路上汉尼拔就警告他了，也许他得做份心理评估，还得跑趟教务处，他上一次亲自去那种地方还得是他当小学老师的时候。查尔斯整个思维随放松而发散，没注意到艾瑞克的低气压。

查尔斯帮艾瑞克请了假要送他回家，艾瑞克义正言辞说下午有小组项目。查尔斯翻个白眼随他去了，本科生要么是打鸡血的社会活动家要么是打鸡血的刷分狂人。

 

艾瑞克在霍普金斯的校内站上很容易就查到莱克特的个人信息，后面跟了一大串头衔，就在杰出学者那一栏，他打电话到网页上的办公室，秘书小姐听到泽维尔的姓氏很大方的就把私人号码给他了，莱克特对他的致电似乎并不意外，他看起来对什么都不会意外。

艾瑞克依照地址来到中城的水晶宫旗舰店，这家酒店式公寓为每位房客配备个人管家，最小的房间也有40平左右，在寸土寸金的曼哈顿堪称穷奢极欲，而汉尼拔理所当然住在160平的套房里，艾瑞克只是个学生，也知道要连续入住一个月所需要的不仅仅是财力。

入门便是会客厅，桌上如血的红玫瑰和整个房间森白色的大理石铺贴形成刺眼的视觉反差，有种冰冷且毫无人性的诡谲，连透过落地玻璃窗照射进来的阳光也像低了好几个温度，艾瑞克对于环境有着某种动物性的警惕，这里适合上演一出关于谋杀的艺术表演，由精神操纵所引发，然后被曼哈顿的灯红酒绿所淹没。

请坐，放松。一个标准咨询师的问候，汉尼拔走向吧台，喝点什么？  
很抱歉，我需要一场正式的谈话，不带寒暄的那种。艾瑞克没有让脊背贴上沙发，全副武装到牙齿，他没能学会养父那种虚以委蛇的说话方式。但他非常清楚面对一个年龄和阅历远在自己之上的人，自己不擅长什么就该坦诚什么。  
汉尼拔看他。

我的谈话收费昂贵，而你似乎迫不及待的想结束它。  
显然艾瑞克并不打算对这类不咸不淡的玩笑做出回应，只是继续用那种年轻又凌厉的目光与他对视。

至少能够为你服务杯冰水？兰谢尔先生。他把玻璃杯搁在艾瑞克面前，我猜你亟需某些解惑，关于查尔斯的。  
我的动机并不需要猜测，哪怕运用脚趾头也能清楚我为何而来。倒不如先来说说我的猜测。  
汉尼拔不再出声了，作为一名咨询师，他对话语权的把握从来不着痕迹。  
你们渊源匪浅，你拥有精神病学界的权威地位，他有个生病的哥哥，我猜一直以来是你在照应他。  
套房内室温宜人，装着冰块和水的玻璃杯上凝结了一点冷暖交融下的小水珠，一点点水渍在桌面晕开，艾瑞克分神的留意到莱克特正盯着那片水渍，不动声色，哥大的通识课程也不算毫无用处，至少艾瑞克明白眼前道貌岸然的家伙毫无疑问具有某种危险的强迫症倾向。

一个不被社会接受的边缘人物，我猜他在疗养机构或者精神病院呆了足够长久的时间，我和查尔斯认识十多年，他对家庭的隐私保护得很好，但并没有丧心病狂到打扰园丁或者快递员一家的生活，入住威郡后我听说过那些乡野传言，起初我认为那是普通人对贵族生活一种捕风捉影的负面解读，而在内心我早已明白，即便传言如实，我会怜惜的对象只有一个。

你的分析据实而浅显，是什么阻碍了你继续探究的野心？莱克特听得专注，在短暂停顿中补上举重若轻的疑问，他似乎从不缺乏耐心，当然，他看起来什么都不缺，艾瑞克觉得自己一路在地铁上的心理建设有些无处着力。

如果他蓄意隐瞒，我无意冒犯。艾瑞克拿起杯子喝水，一种不安的信号，如果他穿着正装，这时候他就该松松领带了。汉尼拔看着这个年轻人，在对方察觉以前流畅地滑开视线。  
事实上，探究是对某种平衡的破坏，兰谢尔先生，阻挠你的探究欲的，究竟是你对查尔斯的爱意还是恐惧？

艾瑞克从不回避任何眼神，即便面对查尔斯，现在，他的眼睛里有微弱的火苗在挣扎。

你好奇他去马里兰州做什么吗？  
他说他去为你的项目搭把手，我猜当时你就在电话机一旁，要么他焦虑到懒得编排谎言，要么他认为对我无需费心编排谎言。  
二者皆有。汉尼拔将视线再挪开一寸，但保证余光能将对方的表情尽收眼底。  
他母亲过世，他回去处理葬礼。

这下艾瑞克是真愣住了，他没把玻璃杯打碎，而是用力捏到指尖泛白，无预警的酸楚凿向他无辜的身躯，像有火车碾过颅骨，他无法断定查尔斯对母亲的情感是否同他对母亲的情感一致，他甚至不知道查尔斯的母亲还活着。雷霆般的轰鸣在断壁残垣中长长久久的咆哮，这一刻他想起那一个月来的浑浑噩噩噩，而查尔斯回到家时候的倦容在此时忽然清晰起来，他无端体会到查尔斯贴在他脊背上微弱的呼吸拥有某种不可言说的依赖，正如他童年葬礼后执着的可丽饼，那是一艘失航的船在寻找它的船锚，甚至不必被归纳为爱和信任，只是丧亲者之间脆弱的情感连结，如此天经地义。

苦涩的激流持续冲刷他的感官，他对查尔斯的隐瞒并非他所描述的那么理性克制，一切体面只因真相尚未到来。

回巴尔的摩？良久，他询问，那声音轻得像害怕打碎什么。  
不，埃利科特城有家享誉业界的私营疗养院，他母亲和继兄都待在那。  
查尔斯…艾瑞克咀嚼心中那片背影的名字，而背影身后是落叶满地。汉尼拔注视着年轻人的面部肌肉在过载的冲击下摇摇欲坠，裂痕一路扩大，撕开他一路穿戴的铠甲，悲伤让他看起来更坚强，也更易折。  
他们情况都不太乐观，查尔斯的母亲有严重的酒精和药物依赖，他继兄则是器质性的双相障碍，葬礼是他唯一的外出机会，于是他逃了，我能告知的就这么多。

对话陷入持续的空白。直到艾瑞克能听见起居室的座钟在摆动。

不，我需要知道你们的关系。当然，朋友。但远不止于此。艾瑞克抬起头来，主动去捕捉莱克特的视线，对方一副露出好笑的样子。  
据我所知你并不过多干涉查尔斯的社交隐私，是什么引起你的戒备？  
不，我没有戒备的意思，我想知道只是为了确保情报的可靠。  
以及查尔斯的安全？汉尼拔不加掩饰的补充，他的话语里没有被冒犯的不快。这个年轻人对他抱有敌意，三分来自查尔斯，七分来自某种天生的敏锐，要找到一个不对他顶礼膜拜的年轻人确实不易，他对艾瑞克保留一分的欣赏，百分制的那种。  
我和他生父曾供职于同一科研所，或者你可以认为我是泽维尔家族的家庭医生。  
一切都得到最大化的合理解释，在经过一连串的信息轰炸后要重新捡起思绪并不是那么容易的事情，但面前的年轻人拥有出色的应变能力，迅速捕捉了重点——

你过去不曾出现，当然，出席他母亲的葬礼以及处理继兄的事宜之外，但我们还有一次多余的照面，第一次。  
你对细节的考据令人赞叹，并非所有心理现象都是病态的，艾瑞克。依我之见，你比查尔斯偏执多了。汉尼拔扩大了笑意，我不适合当个告密者，而你的情智不配知晓太多。

而你们的情智建立在拒绝理解他人的苦难之上，以此让自身成为精神的特权阶层。但恕我冒犯，依顺自然规律而非道德理念、秉持物竞天择而非社会约束并不是什么罕有的能力，所有物种都这么干，除了人类——除了正常的人类。  
在一个不怎么恰当的环境里，血条趋零的艾瑞克把查尔斯划分到莱克特的阵营，然后运用Lit Hum所学将他们抽筋剥骨的奚落一遍。  
艾瑞克，你对正邪的定义停留在超级英雄电影里，也许你该去申请间隔年，而不是坐在巴特勒图书馆雄辩洞穴喻然后交上二十页的论文。  
莱克特这时候收敛了嘴角，然后换了更亲切的称谓，意味着他不再以平辈对待艾瑞克，而把他当做随意打发的毛头小子。  
你倾慕查尔斯，又轻易的蔑视他，你低估了他的道德，对他的仁慈判了死刑。也许在你眼里他是个自毁主义者或者虐待狂。

心理医生的职业操守是诱发念想而非植入，莱克特称不上神棍，只是比常人更容易看见被命运操控的那根提线。

据我所知，一个真正邪恶的人通常善于伪装，起码当我坐在你面前，这显而易见。但查尔斯并不，你从中看出他的疏离型人格，我从中看出他凌驾于世俗之上的神性。

艾瑞克又露出那种竭力按耐震撼的神情，多年从业经验能帮助莱克特准确判断这份震撼来自于全然的颠覆还是内心隐秘被验证的不自在。

你不曾见识过真正的邪恶，这世上绝大多数的矛盾并非善恶正邪之间，而来自善与善、正义与正义。查尔斯是我少数见识过的毫无瑕疵的人。良知的最高原则在于它不被察觉，因为没有任何一种良知是不具有破坏性的。我希望这不是我坐在酒店会客厅里对你上价值。我对道德没有太多兴趣，不妨这么说，当一个人掌握了人类所有常规的思维方式和心理变化机制，他毫无疑问应该凌驾于正常人类之上，我想理论上你会认同我，但在实际场景中这类精英却常常被赋予截然相反的评价，这恰恰是他们的崇高所造成的后果，当情感流露变成廉价的一部分，正是一个精通同情心的人的自持让同情心不被社会化所贬值，如果情感是种货币，发行权就在查尔斯这类人手中，拒绝投放增量正是为了让每个人的所得显出可贵。也许人类永远不会走到终极文明的那一天，但历史会表明他们是货真价实的圣徒。

莱克特抬了抬腕表，这是下逐客令的意思了。也许你回到课堂上可以找个社会学教授将上述观点和立场分门别类，但你永远也走不出挫败的阴霾，在你和查尔斯的关系之中你们都是败军之将，尤其是你。

他一边说着一边自书桌前取出档案袋，又站在观衣镜前整了整衣领，显然谈话已经结束，他准备出门了。艾瑞克却捕捉到他最后一句结语的不寻常之处，他第一次见到莱克特是什么时候？当时他是怎么认为的？查尔斯找了个心理咨询师来冒犯他？他为谁而来？为查尔斯的继兄？养子？  
……你是在为谁做心理分析？他站了起来，带着颤声一字一词的咬牙质问。  
莱克特对他的提问似乎很满意，他微笑着收拢了西装上的纽扣，说，观察是医生的本能。艾瑞克，你真该听查尔斯的话到霍普金斯来。  
你他妈到底在为谁做心理分析！艾瑞克冲上去夺那只份量厚实的档案袋，雪白文件四下散开，以及随之掉落的一本皮革封面的笔记本。  
显然莱克特是个练家子，艾瑞克在腹部遭受重击的瞬间捕捉到笔记本上查尔斯三段式的全名和处方药名阿普唑仑。黑暗降临前他想，这一生所有的意外都和查尔斯有关。

 

艾瑞克在医院病房里醒来，手背挂着无关痛痒的盐水，查尔斯坐在一旁拿手机发简讯，噼里啪啦的按键音在病房里回荡。艾瑞克稍微发出动静查尔斯就迅速抬起头来。  
醒了？  
艾瑞克花了几分钟恢复意识，查尔斯走过去帮他把背板升起来，他的脸上挂着又好笑又无奈的表情，他好像从来是这么对艾瑞克，他好像从来是这么对任何人。  
……我做了个十分愚蠢的梦。  
你以为我会说「说来听听？」你现在该闭上眼睛休息会儿，幸亏汉尼拔手下留情，否则你这会儿该在停尸间里，罪名是擅闯私人领域，汉尼拔则是合理自卫。  
……我梦见在另一个平行世界里，有一个同样纯白无垢的你。你还在大学教书，无比耐心，学生们都喜欢你，因为你永远微笑，永远宽容。  
查尔斯撇嘴，那听起来和现在的我没有区别。  
是，没有区别。艾瑞克有些抬不起眼皮。不过我是个混蛋，对你颐指气使的，总是惹你伤心，我为能惹你伤心而感到被重视的快意。  
那挺变态的。  
在那个梦里，总是我先离你而去，而你只能在原地傻乎乎的等我。你想我，不敢找我，又不得不找我……  
查尔斯不肯说话了，艾瑞克不要脸。

 

回家路上查尔斯开车，艾瑞克坐在副驾座，夜色降临，车流缓缓前进。  
查尔斯拿指节敲打方向盘，艾瑞克神情专注的盯着窗外某个点。  
这是什么样的气氛，俩人什么都想问，也什么答案都不想知道。如果注定有一段关于此情此景的话外音，恐怕连上帝这个蹩脚的导演也难以定夺这一刻属于一个ACTION或者一声CUT，命运该将镜头推到他们脸上，还是慢慢、慢慢的摇向空荡荡的天幕？查尔斯无声叹息，曼哈顿六点钟的路况永远那么糟糕。

挺能耐哈？一天送我两份惊吓。他开口。

但是一直一直到前面的车流变短、道路重新流畅，他们驶出城区，拥挤的摩天大厦变成矮矮的排屋和绿茵，艾瑞克都像睁着眼睛睡着了一样。  
查尔斯打开车窗再打开音响，制造一段又一段流淌的旁白。

 

到家时候查尔斯把车停门口，让艾瑞克先下车，再开进车库去。但艾瑞克打开一点车窗，帮他把车灯关上，熄了火之后，连最后一点引擎的白噪音也消失了。晚风顺着缝隙轻柔的吹送，查尔斯看着他靠近的面庞，下意识的偏过头亲他。  
为什么不告诉我。  
查尔斯忍了又忍，把“告诉你也没用”咽回肚里，回答，那不是什么大不了的事情。  
包括母亲的葬礼？  
查尔斯笑了，汉尼拔从不话多，看样子他是准备好要看我笑话了。  
难过吗？艾瑞克按着他胸腔执着的发问，查尔斯无奈了，我不知道，不如你来教教我什么叫难过。

捷豹驾舱敞阔，那也不适合两个成年男性挤作一团，查尔斯正被艾瑞克以一种不舒服的姿势圈住。  
别折磨我。艾瑞克用气音说。  
别再。  
他看着查尔斯。  
我不知道该向你要求什么。  
他亲查尔斯的鬓角。  
我不知道你为什么接受汉尼拔的治疗，但我非常清楚如果我们之间出现任何问题那么责任一定在我身上，因为你已经足够完整，多余的破坏全是我带来的，你明白吗？我甚至觉得当我问出“为什么不告诉我”的时候我应该要为自己的无知而感到羞愧，但倘若我不问出来，这段关系中，我和你就再没有区别了。我……  
接下来的话像他凿破所有自尊说出来的，尽管全世界都知道他爱查尔斯，但全世界都知道他爱他的时候比面对任何人都要傲慢。  
我想要爱你，以我的方式而非你的方式。  
在他掌心下，是查尔斯温热的心跳，他不自觉地收拢五指，那是他灵魂的宿疾，此刻正在汩汩化脓。  
我在向你索取同情，查尔斯，以恋人的身份。

纽约的郊区像雪花覆盖的针叶林一样安静，以至查尔斯能听见最后一个单词的颤音。戴姆勒不带天窗，查尔斯往空无一物的车顶上看，他伸手去揉艾瑞克短短的发茬，他这会儿连叹口气都不敢，这个天真的恶童头一回怀疑自己可能不如自己所以为的那么邪恶，否则为什么他会真觉得难过。这一刻他们都变得怯懦了，过去艾瑞克想着如何长大，而现在他想回到从前。

这世界没有你以为的那样崩坏，我也没有你以为的那样病娇。  
查尔斯直起身子，将对方推离一小段。我是汉尼拔的同事，也是他的观察对象，我不说并不意味着我在隐瞒，仅仅只是我不在乎，我不在乎我的继兄会在什么时候找上门，因为我躲不掉，我不在乎自己是否生病，因为专业常识让我清楚的知道亚健康是一个中年人的常态，那些硬邦邦的数据分析让我感到放松，在弗洛伊德躺椅上起身时候，汉尼拔还得为他的病人倒上一杯红酒。  
他撩起额发。  
他只是帮助我更好的理解我是否想从一段稳定的家庭关系中获得什么。

你的答案呢？艾瑞克的提问像猎豹扑食一样本能又精准。他这样的年纪，尚未知晓来自情感的提问从不需要答案。

我亲爱的，客观结论的好坏对错并不重要，重要的是在得出结论的那一刻，甚至前一刻，你确认了你要的结论是什么。你看，对你来说喜欢我一定是命中一劫了，可你会改吗？

查尔斯忙着拆他皮扣和裤链，掏进去时候俩人都呻吟出声，艾瑞克还没全硬起来，查尔斯俯下身去舔他，全含进去再一寸寸的嘬，没两下又被艾瑞克揪起来亲作一团，细细密密的吮咬带出相濡以沫的意味，查尔斯偏过头，笑嘻嘻的指挥他去掀手扶箱，艾瑞克都懒得问他手扶箱里为什么有润滑剂，两指探进去时候查尔斯的表情总是很难耐，像要又像受不住，眉间蹙成一个脆弱的形状，他拽着艾瑞克胳膊无意识地要他抱住他，那副痴痴的情态几乎就是艾瑞克沉湎他的全部理由，也是艾瑞克想捣毁他的最大动力，俩人在驾座上艰难的寸进，查尔斯咬着艾瑞克肩头，高热的呼吸拍在他颈窝，这么乖，这么软的查尔斯，像块融化的奶酪一样，很柔顺的就被打开了，绞着艾瑞克阴茎的地方滴滴落落的淌出黏液，艾瑞克一点点调整姿势，小幅度抽插，那缓慢的节奏说不清是体贴还是作恶，查尔斯自个儿焦急的摆了几下腰肢，又被艾瑞克按住，抵着甬道里某个角度狠狠擦过去，怀里的人立马软了腰，松开牙关嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫，艾瑞克实在怕了他这副嗓子，能叫他硬得更厉害，也能叫他就这么去了，他捂查尔斯的嘴，摸那张涔出汗的脸，舌头胡乱扫荡眼睫和鼻端，神魂颠倒似的，下身倒是又稳又准，查尔斯被他顶得咽噎，没被抚慰的前端就这么断断续续沁出白色的黏液，在艾瑞克衣服下摆画出湿漉漉的痕迹，那感觉不像射精，一点也不畅快、不利索，像挤牙膏似的，快感自尾椎一点一点被榨出来……他头昏脑热，语无伦次的要艾瑞克插得更深一点，要命的喘息声全灌进艾瑞克耳蜗里，几乎让他濒临，在狭隘的驾舱里俩人蒸出一身绯红和汗水，于失序的耸动中艾瑞克伸手覆住查尔斯失神的蓝眼睛，那是他铠甲中的铠甲，软肋中的软肋。他不知道自己在变强大还是变可怜，而那可能根本是同一回事。

 

下午三点，查尔斯和汉克从模拟中心走出来，时值哥大酒神节，半个学校的学生倾巢而出，借着这癫狂的劲头，查尔斯串缀汉克跟他一块儿去主舞台看热闹。到了现场人山人海，他们坐在行政楼前的都市海滩上看一群瘾君子和酒鬼自演自醉。阳光照在学生们的脸上，生机无限。按理说就这密度查尔斯不可能看到艾瑞克，但艾瑞克和他们一样，站在最外围一圈，身姿笔挺，方圆五百里无人敢靠近，估计没喝嗨就入场，这可是酒神节大忌。

艾瑞克看起来比你还像个学究。汉克感慨。  
查尔斯撇嘴，这孩子从小老头儿脸，全世界都欠他一张无限期的支票。  
他身边那姑娘是谁？  
查尔斯目光本来在主舞台打碟的DJ上，一晃眼才发现艾瑞克身边多了个漂亮姑娘。  
不认识，艾瑞克从不带同学回家。  
他怕你不高兴。  
才怪，查尔斯心想，他只怕我太高兴。  
艾瑞克有种古典的恋爱观，我猜。  
查尔斯顿住，回头来看汉克。  
我看起来很像和他在交往？  
他每天来接你上下班，只有我祖父对祖母这么做，我父亲对我母亲这么做，但我祖父不这么对我父亲，我父亲也不这么对我。汉克有理有据。  
查尔斯点点头。  
你的推演无懈可击，我和艾瑞克欠你一张婚礼请柬？  
你认真？  
你猜？

玛格特就读于巴纳德学院，算半个校友，浸入式戏剧大热的时候和艾瑞克在《不眠之夜》的电梯间里打过照面，通识课上就holocaust denial慷慨陈词，她是“In lumine Tuo videbimus lumen”*里的lumen，托尔金故事里的暮星公主，胜过晨曦也甘愿做星辉，她像随时要在毕业晚会上等艾瑞克牵她的手滑进舞池然后拿下舞会皇后，也像秋去冬来在壁炉前忙忙碌碌，用廉价的雪花膏擦脸，将床单洗成薄薄的浆白色，然后靠在飘窗等待艾瑞克回家，膝头上卧着一个熟睡的孩子。她简直为艾瑞克量身定制。

她事先和艾瑞克发了简讯，满屏虚拟语气和情态动词，对她这样年纪和容貌的姑娘来说实在难得，她是艾瑞克大学里少数朋友之一，和瑞雯截然相反并理所当然。艾瑞克给查尔斯发简讯，告诉他下午有事，不去接他下课了。隔着百米的距离，查尔斯低头看手机，手指翻飞，然后顿了五秒，又是一串删除键的按键音。汉克问他怎么了，他笑嘻嘻回答，酒神节呐，艾瑞克说了，从114街到120街的酒吧全给打折，不去喝一杯？

哥大校墙内的每一家酒吧和咖啡馆都代表某种阶级成分和政治阵营，查尔斯躲进慢摇吧，换色灯的光影来回变幻，门外的天色一点点暗下去，客人也渐渐多了起来。查尔斯把手机搁在吧台上，它一次也没震动过。

理论上，艾瑞克很少询问查尔斯去处，那会显得他这个情人太不体贴。

到了DJ电台时间，白天喝嗨了的学生也都缓过劲来，气氛这才放纵起来，汉克第二天有课，前脚刚告辞，后脚就有年轻人过来找查尔斯搭讪。

我见过你。  
对方一定是本校的学生了，那件背心上印着米高梅狮子。  
查尔斯看着他笑。  
这年轻人也就跟艾瑞克一般大，查尔斯不太可能认识本科生。

今晚一个人？他拉开高脚凳自顾自的和酒保打招呼，然后侧过头熏然地看着查尔斯，一起？  
查尔斯没拿出“禁止和学生谈恋爱”的架势，乐呵呵的问他，  
你喜欢男人？  
不，不喜欢…哎呀，不对，都喜欢。  
那人大着舌头摇头晃脑的回答，年轻嘛，玩呗。  
他一手握着酒瓶一手捏着烟说“玩呗”，语气却一点也不讨厌，倒还有点叫人羡慕，查尔斯知道那是青春的权利，这个年轻人显然明白并享受其中，那是一种介乎放肆和洒脱的微妙平衡，每个人早晚得明白许多无奈，吃很多苦头，年龄所带来的充其量只是经验，而不是什么本事，所以为什么不能趁着年轻理直气壮的浅薄呢。

聚光灯打在那人酡红的脸上，一个年轻人正为明白自己的无知而骄傲，如此珍贵，他跟艾瑞克一点也不一样。查尔斯都要跟着他去停车场了，那把安静了一晚上的手机适时响起，查尔斯边真情实意的对电话那头咒骂边虚情假意的跟对方抱歉，拦了酒吧门口的出租车就走了，那个喝醉了的学生都没来得及问个电话号码。

 

查尔斯坐在地毯上，怀里抱着一盆Hummus，一种难以下咽的糊状鹰嘴豆，犹太人甚至以此命名了一个节日，过去艾瑞克表达不满的时候就这么虐待查尔斯，但今天查尔斯主动捧着一搅拌盆大小的碗，不加酱汁和菜叶，一勺一勺往嘴里塞。艾瑞克回到家踏进厨房愣了一下，然后往四周墙上看。  
你找什么。查尔斯问他。  
符咒？我猜？  
真好笑。查尔斯干巴巴的回敬他。  
至少先起来？艾瑞克作势要去抱他，闻着他味道又皱眉，喝酒了？  
他现在的身材已经完全足以给人压迫感，查尔斯有时候会自欺欺人的不肯承认，但现在非常安分的任他的养子把他那盆鹰嘴豆泥从怀里抽出来搁在料理台，然后将他抱到料理台边的高脚凳上坐好。  
吃过晚餐了吗？  
艾瑞克背对着他在冰箱前翻捡库存，冰箱里满满的，全是日复一日的生活。

你看，我们不太像父子，否则我该教你怎么追一个姑娘…或者一个爱人。而不是每天拿新鲜食材煮三餐。查尔斯在他身后幽幽的说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哥大校训


	6. Chapter 6

莫拉告诉我打算收养你的时候你猜我在想什么？查尔斯坐在餐桌前拿叉子拨弄淋了枫糖的贝果，艾瑞克坐在他对面消灭那盆鹰嘴豆泥，对他突如其来的提问有些懵逼。

讨厌？麻烦？

「哦」。

「哦」？

他们俩都笑了。

我当时并不是个讨喜的孩子，无论你的动机是什么，艾瑞克停顿了一下，或者你根本没有任何动机，但你的选择成就了我。他握住查尔斯的手背，拿嘴唇碰了碰。

查尔斯把爪子抽出来，撇嘴，你现在也不是个讨喜的孩子。

他把餐盘推到一旁然后往衣兜里去摸烟盒。查尔斯烟瘾一般，不过当他想说什么的时候，他会这么做。

很多人对孩子有看法，喜欢孩子取决于他们如何看待他人，讨厌孩子取决于他们如何看待自己。

他夹着烟的手指在空中虚无地比划。

莫拉胜在她兼备理性和中立，她甚至都不是用商量，她是用通知的。她非常善良，而你也足够好，对得起她的善良的那种好。

…你的评价让我受宠若惊。艾瑞克用那种心惊胆战的表情瞪着他，查尔斯嗤之以鼻。

这是事实，不是评价。

他顿了顿。

今天过得如何？

上午有课，下午和巴纳德的学院代表去MET。

基础课的要求？

当然。艾瑞克对待课业近乎急功近利，哥大本科拥有百分六十以上的有色人种，学生的社会活动花样繁多，艾瑞克一项不落，也一项不多。

全世界可能不会有比纽约更国际主义的地方了，而纽约城里也不会有比哥大更国际主义的地方，永不停歇的文化狂欢就在脚底下，但艾瑞克别说弯腰去捡，他连拿余光瞥一眼也吝悭，多么的傲慢。

餐厅的吊灯在查尔斯的眼睫上打下扇形的光影，那双眼睛里的色彩被隐去了。

我今天和汉克去看了主舞台。

艾瑞克抬起头来。

怎么不打电话给我。

我看见你了，不过我当时在想别的事情。查尔斯注视着他的眼睛。

你一个人站在主舞台外面，那瞬间和过去无数个瞬间一样，我认为你不属于这里。

不属于哥大？

这只是一部分。

 

时间在走漏。

 

艾瑞克把那盆清空了的鹰嘴豆泥推开，迎接查尔斯的目光。

 

「你不属于我的世界。」

「我不属于你的世界。」

 

多年相处的默契让他们想到一块儿去了，谁也没有说出来。

 

你希望我什么时候走。

 

查尔斯偏头不再说话，艾瑞克的胃部一点点往下沉。如果查尔斯这时候说句什么，局面也许尚有一丝挽回的生机，比如“没有人过了18岁还和家人住在一起”，比如“你应该参加本科的住宿项目”，比如“家门随时为你敞开”，比如“至少圣诞节寄张卡片回来”……他们用那么多个夜晚蒸馏、过滤而来的潺潺爱意，居然无法产生丁点亲情上的形式主义。

 

查尔斯把手里的烟抽完，摁在餐盘里，离开了餐厅。在沉默的烘托下，他的背影看上去更加高深莫测了，而艾瑞克无比明白，在今天以前，在这碗鹰嘴豆泥以前，他和查尔斯之间没有任何矛盾，必须以一个人的出走为结局，但任何不可能，放在查尔斯这样一个历史虚无主义者身上，又似乎理所当然，好像任何偏执走向了极致，都将成为某种深邃的智慧。

 

夜里他们不再互相去敲对方的房门，艾瑞克躺在床上咀嚼查尔斯的只字片语，聪明的人从来话少，查尔斯就差没把“你滚吧”说出口了。悲观来说艾瑞克的身家性命取决于查尔斯的懒汉程度，取决于查尔斯嫌麻烦而甩了他又或者嫌麻烦而接受了他。但如今这一切和他所设想的不太一样，查尔斯依然想抛弃他，就好像查尔斯是个足够开明的家长，所做的一切全是为了能让孩子成为自己想成为的人而不是按照谁的意志成长。就好像查尔斯在以一个人文教授或者心理辅导员的身份教育他一段正确恋爱的重要标准是允许坚守原则而不是相反。就好像查尔斯和他在一起只是为了向他证明他们不该在一起。

 

如果查尔斯未竟的柔情叫艾瑞克惊奇，那么此时此刻，艾瑞克对自己的平静就更疑惑了，好像他全部的力量只够用来在和查尔斯相处的时候爱多一点，而在查尔斯推开他的时候，他的力量就用完了，他坐在餐桌前，忍辱负重地接受查尔斯伪哲思的安排。

 

他设想过千万种查尔斯凭空消失、离他而去的场景，也知道查尔斯永远出乎他的意料，而查尔斯果然没叫他猜准，他是要艾瑞克离开。艾瑞克发现，只要查尔斯开口，他不可能继续赖下去，但查尔斯过去从未这么做，那些稀薄的爱意在查尔斯暗示让他抬脚滚出家门之后变得清晰起来。

 

极致的悲伤到来时候总会伴随长长长长的不真实感，艾瑞克知道自己还能平静的在脑海中捕捉语言是某种出于自我保护而导致的迟钝。

 

他明白自己正从高空坠落，在坠地的前一刻，他难以思考，并清楚的意识到所有的思考都是徒劳。

 

窗外的韦斯切斯特，有风在大地上飒飒吹拂，从他的视线望过去，远方的万家灯火像天幕上一盏盏明灯，他看见莫拉从眼前漂来又离去，还有瑞雯，还有莱克特医生，马格特，还有他，她，还有他们和她们，那些短暂而模糊的面孔，照亮他世界的一小角，然后又无声息地暗了下去，湛蓝的海水漫了上来，泛起煎盐叠雪的浪花，浸透了他的眼睛。

 

他平静摊开掌心覆盖在胸口，知道那颗心脏上布满裂痕，随时就要在他下一秒的呼吸中破碎。他想起母亲的葬礼，8岁的艾瑞克自觉地做好绝望的铺垫，在童年的夜晚一遍遍的预习至亲的离开，他唯一能够争取的，不是命运到来的那一刻站稳脚跟不被击垮，而是当他被命运扑倒在地，不再为自己的狼狈而苦苦挣扎。

 

查尔斯说，我认为你不属于这里。艾瑞克回想这句话的时候，鼻端还能闻到浅浅的烟味。他八岁认识查尔斯，机缘将他们连结到了一起。如今他被挡在时间的闸机外，而查尔斯在闸机另一端终于要转过身去，不能也不再回头。

 

把灯灭了吧，睡眠入侵以前，他借着夜灯看了一眼枕边摊开的《到灯塔去》。文学人文书单的必选项。艾瑞克理智的一部分明白是情感的失衡让他将周遭目睹的一切与查尔斯联系到了一起，每个失恋的人站在街头听见任何一首流行的伤感情歌都认为唱到心坎里去了。

 

“灯塔已经几乎看不见了，融化成了一片蓝色的雾霭，为了看清灯塔和想象他在那里上岸所做的努力，这两者似乎是完全一样的努力。现在他感到宽慰，当他清早离开时他想给予的不论什么东西，他终于给他了。”

 

把书合上吧，他想，这是故事的终章了，最后一页是空白的一页。

 

 

一周后查尔斯帮他提交了休学申请，艾瑞克会不会再回来？没有人能给出答案，命运可以允许他们在教堂外稀里糊涂的开始，那么他们也应该允许命运稀里哗啦的奔流而去。如果艾瑞克浪漫点儿，就得对着地球仪找条距离纽约最远的经度。他倒是愿意，柯尔克孜语一窍不通。

 

这太仪式了，艾瑞克想。他该去德国，甚至以色列，两个国家的人才引进政策都很不错。或者他可以重新申请学校，到西海岸去，但一想到莫拉的慷慨和励志就头疼。他总算快要活到查尔斯当年的年纪，明白崇高的美德意味着固执己见，收拾行李的时候他忽然想，查尔斯过去无数的情人，他们都平静的握手告别了吗？莫拉那晚微弱的哭泣后，也还是和查尔斯保持朋友关系，假期时候他们甚至动身去过几次旧金山。他忽然意识到查尔斯从未真正接受过谁，自然也从未抛弃过任何人，他是留在原地的那一个，这和艾瑞克从小到大的认知是相反的，这让他眩晕。到头来，一个人的孤独和他施加给别人的孤独，像一件不可逆的几何对称，查尔斯站在轴线上，既是上帝，也是难民。

 

他不告诉查尔斯他的去向，查尔斯也没好意思问他。他们这样朝夕相处的两个人，要完全避开彼此的活动时间也不难，但艾瑞克依然每天负责查尔斯的上下班接送，他房间里的东西在逐一减少，查尔斯再没有机会踏进去看一眼，又一周后，艾瑞克在接查尔斯下班回家的路上说，明天开始我就不再送你上下班了。

 

这就是全部了。如果自餐桌那场谈话后，艾瑞克的反射弧长到没有让他当即崩溃，那么这几周下来，那些难以名状的情绪也该酝酿到一个极致。

 

坠地的那一瞬间已经到来。他不去看查尔斯的脸，傍晚的车流依然缓慢，查尔斯一句话都没有，赶在勇气消失以前，他问，你会来送我吗？

 

曼哈顿上空变幻不定的广告灯光照进来，掩盖了俩人表情，上了高架后，车流重新前进。

 

然后他听见查尔斯说，别傻了，我的孩子。

 

 

夜里艾瑞克听见门外非常轻缓的脚步声，他用比对方更谨慎的动作下了床，然后迅速的窜到门口拉开房门，他不打算给查尔斯余地，因为过去查尔斯也没有给他，查尔斯正要回过身去，那张脸上交错了失措和张皇，艾瑞克一把拉住他，摔门的声音震天响，他把他压在门板上，哽咽地说我想哭泣，我想撕碎你，我想说查尔斯放过我吧，你敢看我求饶吗？我发誓我会的。查尔斯再没有端出那种举重若轻的姿态，他几乎是立即贴上去，和艾瑞克吻得难舍难分。

 

他们在黑暗中磕磕碰碰地绕开房间里的摆设，一套子母登机箱和一只瘪下去的双肩包，以艾瑞克在此生活的年岁来说东西实在少得可怜。他们双双倒在床上，查尔斯喘得也像在哽咽，艾瑞克揉弄他的手在发抖，那件睡袍底下什么也没穿，他们在被子里艰难的拓进，他确定他把查尔斯弄疼了，那滋味连带他也不好受，俩人又喘又哭，还硬得厉害，查尔斯在他耳边小声的哀叫，然后说没事的，进来。用力。他立刻扑上去舔查尔斯湿漉漉的脸庞。那些比血更浓，比酒更烈的情感在艾瑞克眼底化开，至少这一刻，他宁可是查尔斯疼坏了，因为倘若查尔斯有一点点不舍，对艾瑞克来说都是煎熬。查尔斯没有丝毫抵抗地任艾瑞克将他插到最深的地方，他完全地湿透了，滚烫的身躯在艾瑞克怀里颤栗，温热的吐息也像蘸了蜜一样稠，他们交换着彼此才听得懂的喃喃低语，查尔斯吐露了无数请求和讨饶的话，这其中没有一句挽留。艾瑞克还在持续的压迫他，握住他阴茎抠他缝隙，查尔斯绞着腿语无伦次的呼唤他，那模样不像要艾瑞克放过他，更像在贪婪的索求，这么千载难逢的一个人，他的迦南圣地，新月沃土，他们正在彼此燃烧。

 

热欲几乎灼痛了艾瑞克的神经，像有人往他眼里扬了把才将熄灭的灰烬，高潮席卷以前一个短暂的念头在他意识深处闪烁，如果他和查尔斯之间注定有一个人是疯子，恐怕那个人不会是查尔斯，他的执着已经穷尽了心理和生理上的一切可能，也许泰勒庄园才是他的归处，他无可救药的眷念，拖垮了一朵廓然无累的魂魄，他痛恨自己在被抛弃的这一刻思考的是忏悔而不是报复，他折磨身下这具肉体时候的力度依然温柔得无药可救。他匍匐在查尔斯身上，暴雨席卷的蓝色鲸浪正拖拽着他的魂魄往无限的幽暗处下沉，海面上是分崩离析的一块块舢板，他贴上查尔斯的面颊，像攀上一支船棹，苦涩的海水重新覆盖他干结的泪痂。

 

 

一截又一截的枕木代表坚定再坚定的脚步，火车穿过无边的庞洽特雷恩湖，故乡就在眼前。

 

中西部的冬天漫长而严酷，纽奥良地势低洼，墓室大多建在地表上，石碑上的白漆泛碱剥落，地砖上长满了潮湿的青苔，艾瑞克花了很长的时间重新修葺母亲的墓冢。

哥大的休学证明没法让他担任社区学校的正规教职，但福利院条件要宽松多了。如果没有遇到查尔斯，这就是他该呆的地方。只要轮到艾瑞克上课，院里的孩子们总是无比规矩。他不体罚学生，尽管在福利院，工作人员有权利这么做，但艾瑞克多的是其他方法让孩子们听话。他拿出贫瘠的薪水购买一套八成新的教具。器官模型上蓝色是静脉，红色是动脉，他抬起头，看到教室最后一排那个叫皮特罗的男孩，用充满敌意和怀疑的眼光看着他，以及围绕在他讲台桌前的其他孩子们，这场景属于一个命运的轮回。

 

午休时间他往食堂走，看见皮特罗一个人在光秃秃的草坪上踢球，那脚法很快把唯一的垃圾桶给碰倒了，那孩子见艾瑞克站在不远处，朝他耸耸肩，抱起球正要落跑，被艾瑞克一把抓住后衣领。

艾瑞克牺牲午餐时间陪皮特罗回到主楼翻出扫帚和火钳，盯着皮特罗把垃圾捡回去，顺便清理整个场地的口香糖和易拉罐。

这是落跑的额外结果。他说。

但并不是每个踢翻垃圾桶就跑的人都会获得这个额外结果。小男孩义愤填膺，艾瑞克挑眉，这孩子至少没拿沉默反抗他，这比他当年有救。

他应该拿出为人师表的派头告诉对方别人的错误不是你犯错的理由。他想起查尔斯，他说，就当帮我个忙，我请你喝果汁。

男孩狐疑的看他，汽水？

好，汽水。

 

在曼哈顿的水泥森林里，只有洛克菲勒中心那几条街道的地铁站，为招揽游客额外配置了来自上世纪八十年代的有轨电车，而在纽奥良，挂着铃铛的老式缆车依然随处可见。艾瑞克带着皮特罗上了车，坐在原始的木质座椅上，窗外是没完没了的雨雾，车厢一摇一摆的，缓慢驶向杰克逊广场，皮特罗倒在他怀里睡着了，昔日时光伴随古老的节奏杳然降临，包裹了他的全部，年幼的艾瑞克坐在查尔斯和莫拉中间，恍恍惚惚地听大人们温声细语，黄色的灯光将红漆的车厢内饰照得很亮，记忆的触角攀援而上铺展开来，他的意志叛离了此刻的身躯，义无反顾地想要逃回童年，令人绝望的事情正在发生，不是查尔斯不爱他，不是查尔斯离开他，而是在翻过故事的终章以后，徒留他一个人穷尽皑皑的思念和痛苦，无条件，无转折，无止境，雪原的空茫让等待也成为一种徒劳，而艾瑞克放弃地想，这一切实际并没有那么无可忍受，即便过去他在查尔斯身边，这种思念和痛苦也不曾有丝毫减少，他明白自己已经难以区分“好起来”或者“过去了”，就像他的心脏，要么它不再跳动，要么他已经忘记跳动的感觉。

艾瑞克捂住胸口，那里藏着一封薄薄的信笺，那是离别前夜的全部起因，艾瑞克从来没有拆开看过一眼，他平静的等待，明白自己终究会在某一天颤巍巍地抖开那封温热的信笺，前尘旧梦追寻淡去的笔迹款款而至，崭新如初，而彼时他奄奄一息，只求一死了之。

 

又一周的下午，艾瑞克独自在办公室备课，窗外皮特罗被几个大孩子推搡而过，四目交接下皮特罗栽了个跟头。艾瑞克坐在办公室不动如山，直到喧哗远去。

他坐了五分钟，或者更短，起身到洗手间去，没人，绕到校舍后面，就看见几个孩子正对皮特罗拳脚交加，而皮特罗咬牙一声不吭，狠有他当年的骨气。

见到来人几个黄毛小子不等艾瑞克发落就一哄而散，艾瑞克到底跟他内混蛋恩师兼养父不太一样，不自觉地就要上前去扶皮特罗，被皮特罗一掌拍开。

你只会让我下次被揍得更糟。

艾瑞克想了想说是，我来找你纯粹让自己好受点儿，起码你不是死在我眼皮底下，下次他们爱揍你多久随意，只要我没看见。

皮特罗也是实心眼，一听这话拿全身气力去撞艾瑞克，艾瑞克不痛不痒的倒退两步，说走吧我带你去吃饭。他说这话的语气不像查尔斯那般轻佻，倒像要带皮特罗上战场。询问的口吻也像刑讯逼供，你怎么招惹他们了？

我没有！皮特罗激烈抗议，看样子那几下拳脚让他吃尽苦头。

他们块头比我大！除此之外没有任何原因！

的确如此，艾瑞克点点头，怎么不揍回去。

皮特罗的眼神好像在看一个笑话。

是啊，你猜为什么。因为我恰好打不过？

揍回去，尽全力拖住他们，如果做不到，就去告诉大人，这世道正邪不在众人关心范围内，他们只在乎你打得好不好看，而不在乎谁是受害者。艾瑞克两手一摊，胜者可以很狼狈，输的人也可以输得很风光。depends on you。

皮特罗大约是迟疑了，他盯着艾瑞克，片刻后弱弱的反驳，这不管用，他们不怕被大人知道。

为什么？

因为他们更勇敢？他们到处欺负人，为什么要怕老师？

你可以试试，艾瑞克意识到自己正在做和查尔斯完全相反的选择，试着让我看到。他说，他们也并不比任何人勇敢，恰恰相反，所有人性问题都可以归结于软弱：恐惧，冷漠，谎言，暴力……都只是软弱罢了，勇敢这种品质从未出现在人类社会。

显然皮特罗不能够理解他的话语，但艾瑞克说这句话的样子比任何人都更像个勇士，他只能选择相信。

 

天色接近昏黄，日照褪去后，纽奥良的街道显露出破落的真相，这回艾瑞克骑了自行车，皮特罗坐在后座，艾瑞克大衣的衣角扫过小男孩的眼睑，然后被他牢牢的抓住，对一个孤儿来说，那就像上帝的袖袍抚过了他的面庞。

 

皮特罗显然要比艾瑞克当年糟糕得多。没过几天，艾瑞克在便利店买东西，就看到一排排的置物架之间一个鬼鬼祟祟的瘦小身影，速度很快，正往兜里塞什么。艾瑞克犹豫了一会儿，皮特罗抬起头来四处张望，很快就看见一脸懵逼的老师，还没来得及惊慌，保安在另一头大喝一声，警报声响起，他拔腿就跑，艾瑞克和保安同时追上去，这孩子跑得飞快，大腹便便的保安很快被甩在身后，艾瑞克追上他的时候看起来不像要拎他回便利店，倒像他的同谋。

你跑什么跑？

你不追我干嘛跑？

他们在三条街外的巷子里气喘吁吁。艾瑞克问他，你偷什么东西。

皮特罗也不急着回答，喘匀了气之后才老神在在的从兜里摸出支钢笔，上面的标价还没拆，20刀，这笔钱卖了他都不会有。

给你。

他把钢笔塞进艾瑞克手心，没敢抬眼去看，他已经做好被拒绝的准备，然后他就会趾高气昂的说那是抵给艾瑞克的饭钱。余光中艾瑞克拆了笔帽掂了掂份量，好像在斟酌称不称手。

艾瑞克想起下周开始就是谢师周，福利院当然不是什么上学的地方，他也不是什么正经教员。

然后皮特罗听见他说，联邦法律规定公务员单次接受礼品的价格不能超过20块钱。教师属于公务员的一种。

他抬起头来，艾瑞克一脸严肃看着他，这支笔正好没超过限额，我也正好不是公务员。

艾瑞克把笔塞进上衣兜里，小男孩露出认识以来的第一个笑容，接着他问出泄了底气的疑问，我是不是坏孩子？那语气实在可怜，以至他赶紧补上一句，谢谢你，艾瑞克。

皮特罗比艾瑞克当年认识查尔斯时的年纪还要小一些，艾瑞克揉他头发，说没关系。

那颗心脏还太稚拙了，在他成年以前，总要历经一番刻骨铭心的血泪教训，才会知道自己从来没有做错过一件事情。

 

 

艾瑞克在杜兰大学商学院完成他的本科和硕士学业，毕业后没什么悬念的留在本校的证券交易中心工作，也终于获得收养皮特罗德资格。这个行业每年总有许多机会前往纽约，艾瑞克不厌其烦的找理由拒绝，在纽奥良待得越久，他就越发怀疑查尔斯已经不在纽约，越是这么猜测，也就越不敢、不愿、不能回去给自己一个痛快。

 

那封捂在胸口的信笺已经软烂，然后被艾瑞克锁进抽屉里，他没去过塑，任由边角泛出时间的色泽，他担心过分谨慎的行为显得傻气，并因为傻气辜负了这封信的深意。他都32岁了。

 

他和查尔斯之间就像断了线的项链，那些大大小小的玻璃珠子散作一地，一部分落进沙发缝里，一部分骨碌碌的滚到冰箱背后的死角，一年一年，扫尘洗物，添添补补，时光细密的针脚中艾瑞克偶尔会捡到一枚，可以盯着看很久，查尔斯说了，这里的每一条街道和每一丛花木都能让人追忆出个一二三来，历经岁月的打磨，他追忆的目光依然充满柔情。

 

 

直到有一天，皮特罗说，我打算报考帝势学院。

艾瑞克简直无语，皮特罗的成绩不算太好，显然一身铜臭的家长导致了他对游戏的向往，艾瑞克用脚趾头都知道他想报考哪门专业。也只有在纽约这样一座既光鲜又脏乱的城市，才能允许金融分析师与游戏设计玩家同生共存。

 

出发以前他将信件带在身上，如果来得及，也许他能把这封信埋进高线公园，或者丢进哈德逊河里，他的浪漫细胞唯有面对查尔斯时候尚未死绝，他该给这封信一场迟来的葬礼，他想他真是把什么都给了查尔斯，那些经久不变的浪漫，愚蠢，冲动，执着。走到查尔斯当年的年纪，他回想他当年，明白查尔斯并非无动于衷，明白查尔斯不过如此。

 

纽约大学到哥伦比亚大学不过半小时地铁线，曼哈顿如此富饶，他不可能碰见任何故人。参观日程结束后皮特罗兴致勃勃的要去逛哥大，艾瑞克随便他去，自个儿租了车跑到布鲁克林，他高中时出入的酒吧还建在，在逐新趋异的威廉斯堡，这是多么的不可思议。

 

曼哈顿如此富饶，他不可能碰见任何故人……

 

但这儿是布鲁克林，十多年后，他看见吧台后面那抹身影，忙忙碌碌，如此熟悉。

 

艾瑞克？

酒吧的主人回过头来，对上他呆滞的目光，尖叫出他的名字。

 

老同学重逢，喜气洋洋，她还是那么美丽，美得先锋，美得气盛。连带艾瑞克也话多起来。瑞雯这些年去了不少地方，已经踏出国门，走过了美洲大陆，如果她注定有一个落脚的地方，也只能是纽约。

你儿子？照片呢？艾瑞克说明此趟纽约之行的来意，瑞雯八卦欲爆棚，非常体贴的没有提到查尔斯。

艾瑞克翻出皮夹来，照片上俩人的表情都显得心不甘情不愿，皮特罗长大后总以吐槽老爸为乐。艾瑞克的五官则从来苦大仇深。

真英俊，不像你。

嘿。

你们什么时候回去？带他来见我。

明天晚上，也许。我只请了两天的假。

还来得及一场餐叙？

当然。

他们交换了电话号码。离开酒吧时候艾瑞克还算清醒，比起学生时代，他酒量要差了许多，但他心情实在好，请了代驾又往特里贝克区去，路上他给傻儿砸打电话，那头叽里哇啦的，还能听见乐队的伴奏音，像来自中央公园或者哪个地铁站的街头表演，他叮嘱时间，挂上电话，车窗外的这座城市，永远色彩斑斓，也永远苍翠欲滴，他从来知道，只是过去怎么没有发现。

 

位于北摩尔街的这家白兰地图书馆，聚集了不少来自周边的金融人士，暖黄的灯光下，人群和低语像隔了层磨砂玻璃，音乐也像麦浪一样轻柔款摆，这里安静、舒适，并不适合进行什么猎艳活动，也并不适合发生什么意外。然后。

 

艾瑞克原本陷在单人座的软沙发里，想起晚上还没怎么吃过东西，他起身打算去吧台要份便餐，入门时候吧台前空无一人，现在，那儿坐了两位男士，其中一位偏过一点点，露出侧颜的曲线，从额头到鼻尖到下颚，艾瑞克的眼神和灵魂都不可能错认。

 

大概这就是纽约，那么多年轻的憧憬、和憧憬腐烂后的气息交织在这座城市的上空，无端的命运像根火柴棍，啪的擦亮，丢下去，世界就此定格在崩裂状态。

 

发际线保养得很好，已经带了点细白，腰围看不出变化，看样子还扣得上最后一格的皮带扣眼，他喝度数很低的鸡尾酒，似乎终于学会惜命。查尔斯的容貌变化不大，却不再具有蛊惑人心的风韵，青春的魔法在那双善睐的明眸里消失了，他的眼角生出细纹，让他看起来格外亲切，那是岁月无可抵赖的痕迹，他成了一个一望即知的中年男人。

  
时间是多么残酷的事情啊。熬了这么多年，那个人总算老了。他心心念念那么多年的查尔斯总算从马鞍上摔下来，打开了海神送来的匣子，报应已经来临，长久以来困扰着他的梦魇正离他远去，变成一片微小的缩影，温热的海水披开绵延无尽的莽原，漫过喉头，直达眼底，他看着他，眼泪终于没有落下来。

 

艾瑞克没有上前去，他回到座位留下小费，小心翼翼地走向出口，他觉得自己不再幼稚了，实际是他老去了，他回身遥望他，觉得他和他手中握着的鸡尾酒一样，甘甘苦苦，全都化在嘴里，那是迟暮的味道。

 

如果上帝是存在的，就不该有离别。如果生活是必然的，就不该有重逢。他坚持了这么多年，就像当初坚持在纽约那样坚持留在纽奥良，这两千公里的距离，19小时的车程，3小时的航行，像集中营里的铁丝网，是多么的坚固而顽强。而机缘这只振翅的椋鸟，穿过生活的指缝，躲过上帝的余光，在艾瑞克开门前，不早不晚的，点过查尔斯额头，让查尔斯也恰好抬起头来，这转瞬的一幕，恰如当初查尔斯在讲台上瞥他的目光，淌过时间干涸的河床，他眼底的震颤和艾瑞克一样多，记忆的洪潮决堤以前，查尔斯举起酒杯朝他微笑致意，艾瑞克回他浅浅的颔首，光影之上的世界不曾留意这瞬息的相聚又别离。

 

艾瑞克站在酒吧外深深呼吸，然后大跨步走向停车场，他终于摆脱了查尔斯，他知道他会有这么一天，他一直知道，他明白在他放手的那一刻开始，一切糟糕的回忆都会在速朽之中因为“光阴逝去”而情有可原并显出动人的温柔，这太俗气了，根本不能匹配他的深情和查尔斯的残酷。

 

他摔上车门，将额头抵在方向盘上，他欠自己一场嚎哭，他想，欠了整整十年。

 

他想要铺开纸笔写一封长达十年的信，从纽约到纽奥良，从青年到中年，穿过地界和潮汐，穿过季节与晨昏，不为幸福、不为胜利，仅仅为的不疯魔、不崩溃，不像一个疯子那样喋喋不休或沉默得像块石头，漫长的流放生涯被湛蓝海水漫灌淹没，一如死亡的迫近，而在十年以前，同样有一个人，在同样的一条时光隧道中倾尽耐心，伏案书写。

 

是一束照进驾驶座的远光灯让他后知后觉地扬起脸，对面那辆D标志的车旁站着人，一手伸进驾舱，一下一下，毫不客气地打着闪。那副流里流气的模样，依然叫艾瑞克气到牙疼。

 

END

 

_补完_

_为你涂涂改改的写一封信，是我为你所做的最接近一个父亲和爱人的举动了。我也不怕与你面对面，我还希望能亲口告诉你，但我猜你大概不愿意让我看见你此刻的表情。_

_十多年前我在谢尔登尼亚剧院向学监郑重承诺Do fidem，其中包括“行为端正”，礼毕后我和年纪大到可以当我老爸的执杖吏偷偷交换了电话号码，结果当天晚上我就把图书馆某间自修室的约会忘记了因为我正在酒吧和赛艇队的美女舵手调情，离开时我们一共三个人，两位男士一位女士，我记忆力还不错，至今还记得那位女士虹膜的颜色。_

_你看，当时我就已经是个常识范畴内的混蛋了。现在，我看着你，猜测你是否会在毕业那天穿着哥伦比亚蓝酩酊大醉，我该羡慕嫉妒还是不屑一顾？更多的可能是你根本不会去参加任何典礼，你小时候讨厌童子军，高中时候也没有毕业舞会。我看着你，想起自己荒唐的青春，艾瑞克，你为了我丧失了很多你本该拥有的或者好或者坏的一切。_

_是的，你为了我。当我咀嚼这几个词，你难以想象我的心情。我希望它不是真的，我希望那是我一厢情愿，我一年一年看着你，怎么那一记扇我耳光的现实老不来？还是它从未停止？_

_这世界有那么多美丽在等待被发现，而残疾吸引了你的目光。我当然不认为自身有恙，就像我不会如此评价你一样。但在你的世界里，我大概代表着某种残疾，这种残疾令你着迷。_

_你说年龄不是问题，它当然不是，它是问题的一部分。_

_你看过汉尼拔的病理日记，你甚至不能接受阿普唑仑。你过了某个年龄之后就不这么想了，也许三十岁，也许四十岁，年龄不再具有年龄的意义，你知道运动对睡眠有好处，于是你偶尔跑步，偶尔不，你重新审视餐前祷告词，因为它们是如此真相——一米阳光和水都是恩情，让你活在当下和第二天。你重视健康因为你老了，你忽略疾病也是因为你老了。失眠时候你有阿普唑仑，你尽量不依赖它，但它至少躺在你抽屉里，是某种安慰的存在。这不正像是人和人之间吗？我们拥有它，但并不使用它。_

_你是否迟疑，假如我有一点点爱上你的可能，我的第一个念头可能不是和你在一起。_

_一个人所受教育越崇高，关于前途、眼界、格局的定义就会越渺小，这和我少年时期接收到的认知大致是相反的，我甚至想如果你一生的宿愿是待在我的身边，而我并不讨厌你，一切有何不可呢。你识时务，懂距离，没有比你更放心的存在了。_

_可是每当我这么想的时候，我会害怕，我不怕你，艾瑞克，我怕在一起这件事本身。_

_全世界都在追求幸福和自由，而你却在追逐一段厄运，你有过哪怕一秒钟这样的恐惧吗？你瞧，对你来说我爱你是1%的可能，对我来说呢，你不爱我也是1%的可能，你追求1%的成功，而我需要提防1%的意外，你问我为什么办理朝代信托，艾瑞克，这就是1%。如果你不爱我，我能有什么损失呢？这副身躯已经站在人生另一个阶段，不会再见识新的人性，不会再遇到新鲜的事情，一切都是过往的因循往复，你问我母亲的死是否令我悲伤，如果我的答案是肯定，是因为那让我想起父亲的葬礼，你看，余生中我已经不会再获得什么极致的狂喜，而极致的悲伤却有记忆供反刍。可是。_

_可是。如果我对你有一点点的在乎，当你不爱我，我最先感受到的不是失落，而是抱歉。_

_你明白吗？如果我有一点点在乎你，我的一小时就是一小时，一天还是一天，一年也就这样过去了。_

_而你的每分每秒都是生命。_

_当你喜欢一个人，你该先思考怎样和他在一起还是怎样为他做点什么？_

_这是年长你十来岁的代价。_

_抱歉辜负你这么多年青春，你付出了这么多，坚持了这么久，你对自己这么吝啬，像一束光一样直指着我而不肯发散到别的地方去，如果你不爱我了，你该靠什么活啊。抱持一份永夜般的爱意是一种绝望，割舍掉它又是另一种绝望。什么叫真正的绝望，绝望不是失败的瞬间，而是无论如何都胜利不了的过程。它一分一秒的剥夺你的社会价值，让你认为一切获得都是束缚，而失去是人类唯一的归途，兜兜转转，你逃不掉，我无能为力。_

_当我试图构建我们的前程，你知道对我来说最艰难的部分是什么吗？不是我爱不爱你，不是我们谁比谁爱得多，不是我们能否走下去，而是有一天我们分开了，我不得不残酷的意识到，在我们说再见的时候，我甚至不配得到一句“谢谢你”。_

_当你爱上我的那一刻，意味着我已经失去爱你的资格，如果我拥有你万分之一的勇敢，我不会用来和你在一起，我想，那恰好相反。_

_FIN_


End file.
